A Hunter Chronicle
by lemony.club
Summary: Punished for being an idiot. Dumped in a new world to teach him a lesson. Being a kid again does have its benefit! The path to become a Hunter has been opened for one Naruto Uzumaki and his fox companion. How will this change the HXH world? Friendship, insane fight, stupid test, crazy antic abound! No one can tell the Prankster God what to do! AU? Pairing? Serious Story with Humor!
1. Prologue - Act I

**A Hunter Chronicle (**Naruto and HxH**)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – 'Thought' – "**_Demonic Speeches_**" – _Memory Lane/Names – _(Thought Scenario) – **_Important._**

I am not sure how long this story will go for. It all depends on how many people enjoy it. If there's not a lot of interest then the story will wrapped up very quickly. Otherwise, it will be very lengthy with multiple arcs planned. I've catch up with my HunterxHunter following lately, and felt that world deserves a Naruto to spice thing up with his antic. Kurama is there as well!

* * *

**=[Prologue]=  
Act I**

"Stop stealing my collection, she said."

"Stop trying to relive the past, she said."

"Stop bothering me with my work, she said."

"I hate you Nee-chan," shouted a blond-haired boy in oversize clothing. He hammered his fist in the air with frustration while a small fox was struggling stay on the top of his head.

"**You idiot! Why did you prank her? And why am I being punished as well?**" The fox growled angrily. Its small paws couldn't hold onto his friend's head, thus it continued to slide down from the backside.

_"Until you grow up and act your age, you will be in this body," lectured a very beautiful woman with buxom figure. Her immersed divine spiritual aura was suffocating. Fortunately, since the Sage was not very sensitive to spiritual release, it wasn't that much of a problem._

"Ah shut it, furball! We share the same body so if she cursed me, you get cursed as well. Now look at me, I'm freaking twelve again! I hate being this age!" Naruto snapped back, pulling up his baggy pant so it doesn't drop completely to the floor.

"And did I mention she freaking dumped us here, what where the hell is here?" Naruto added as Kurama puffed out a bit of fire.

"**Yes, like dozens of times in the last few minutes,**" Kurama snorted. "**As for where he is, it's your fault!** **Damn it! You said you were bored and wanted a new place to go to. What was it exactly? A place with monstrous animals, rare species, buried riches, hidden bounties, uncharted lands, awesome powers…**" Kurama deadpanned while rolling its eyes.

"Monstrous animals…" Naruto saw some exotic animals passing by. They were very docile, walking along side with several adults, who seemed to be their owner.

"Bullshit! What part of that is monstrous?" Naruto pointed at the creature he'd never seen before.

"Where are the buried riches? Hidden treasures? Unknown places? Awesome powers?" Naruto added with frustration.

"**Baka! We have only been here for an hour! We haven't seen anything yet**," Kurama retorted, swinging its body back and forth behind the blond's head like a pendulum via its paws. The fox's usual spot was on the Sage's shoulder, but since the Sage in question had reverted back into a kid, his shoulder was no longer broad enough to be used as a comfortable seat even with its miniature size.

"I don't sense any **_Chakra_** in the air either, nor **_Reiryoku _**(spiritual energy)," Naruto pointed out. The fox agreed with the blond as it'd also noticed the oddity a while ago, but didn't say anything then.

"**Shinigami-sama told us that the inhabitants of this realm use _Nen_ instead of _Chakra,_ and they called themselves _Hunter_ instead of _Shinobi_,**" Kurama reminded as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He was frustrated for the last hour so he'd completely forgotten about that piece of critical information.

"There are people here that rivaled even the Kage in term of power, like the one with a **_wish granting power_**," Naruto recited from memory, rubbing his chin a bit as his oversize cloth dangling around his waist. "Now that is some awesome power, to grant any wish! I wish for never ending bowl of –

"**Right… First thing first, you need to change your attire, people are looking at us,**" Kurama advised, pointing his nine chibi tails at various people in sight. They had a curious look on as they made no effort of concealing their staring.

"I think they're more interesting in you," Naruto commented when he returned the gaze at the spectators.

"**I don't swing that way, thank you very much,**" Kurama replied sarcastically before shouting at the bystanders in annoyance. "**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? NEVER SEEN A TALKING FOX BEFORE?**"

"Actually, no, I've never seen an animal that talk," a tall, slender frame man answered, checking out the fox and the blond-haired boy while the people dispersed elsewhere. "But the world is a very big place. Even now, the majority of it is still unexplored, so there are things that will surprise me like you."

Naruto blinked before rubbing the back of his neck in irritation. The spoken person was so tall, and he needed to tilt his head back to see the man's face. After a few more torturous seconds, Naruto decided he had enough.

"Wait here," Naruto ordered before running off to the side of the street and stood up on a wooden bench at its highest point. He waved the man to come over. The man chuckled and complied with the boy's request.

"This is much better. The name's Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Naruto asked, now matching the man eyes' level thanked to the extra height.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Kite, a contract hunter, at your service, Naruto-kun," the silver haired man greeted and bowed lightly with a smile. "May I ask out of curiosity, where did you find your pet?"

"**Who's the pet!? I'm nobody's pet!**" Kurama snapped intimidated before sent forth a small, but potent, flaming ball at Kite. The Hunter's eyes widened slightly, and he quickly stepped to the side, effectively dodging it. It flew off into the sky as a few people followed its flight path with awe.

"Sorry about that. He's not a pet, more like a companion, a partner, a lover," Naruto joked about the last bit, causing Kurama to blink and Kite burst out with laugher.

"Umm, so what is the benefit of being a Hunter?" Naruto asked afterward. The veteran Hunter replaced the mirthfulness with a thoughtful and serious expression. He explained the blond child about being a hunter and what it actually entitled to.

"Then anyone can become a Hunter? Cool! Where do I sign up?" Naruto asked, raising his head. Kite pondered whether the boy in front of him had what it takes to become a hunter. His eyes landed on the creature on top afterward. The boy's fox companion was fairly dangerous as he'd narrowly dodged that flaming attack. He was surprised, but as a seasoned hunter, he shouldn't freeze up like that.

"Anyone can be a Hunter, but the ship headed for Dolle Harbor has already left," Kite said, pointing at the small ship in the horizon. "You will need to get that harbor, Zaban city is where the examination will be taken place this year." Kite added. Naruto stared at the ship along with Kurama.

"**Hmm. It's not moving very fast. We will make it later, for now, you need a change of cloth!**" Kurama suggested, estimating the ship's speed with experienced eyes. It wasn't much out at sea. Kite was interested in what the fox had said and stayed with the boy for a bit longer as they went to check out clothing store in the harbor nearby.

"I don't have any money," Naruto whispered to the fox after finding something suitable to wear.

"**Just make some with _Onmyouton (Ying-Yang releases)._ This will teach her to dump us here. We're going to screw up this place's economy so bad!**" Kurama suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Right," Naruto said, closing his eyes, and opened it again in his normal light blue colors.

"Eh...?" Naruto mumbled with confusion. He was unable to activate his Rinnegan.

"Nice try. I've sealed up your Rinnegan since it would make everything too easy. Have fun now," a recorded voice in his head echoed with amusement. Kurama heard it as well.

"THAT BITCH!" Both Naruto and Kurama shouted in rage. The blond boy smashed his fist against a concrete wall in anger, shattering it. A web-like crack pattern formed with good amount of debris falling off from the impact point. Kite's eyes almost fell out of their socket at the feat.

'Such strength for someone so small, and that strike didn't seem to be aided by Nen, raw strength then?' Kite thought in astonishment, checking out the damage to the wall. Several authority figures nearby heard and immediately got to the scene.

"I'm sorry about that, it was my…" Kite pointed at an empty spot by his side. Naruto and Kurama had vanished as he looked around the rather vacated store for them.

"Where's the customer? He hasn't pay for them…" the owner about to say after he returned back into the room through the backdoor. His voice was chocked instantly when he saw the shattered wall. He dropped his jaw and shouted: "WHO DID THIS!?"

Kite held up his hand in defensive pose with sweat dropped. "Wait… it wasn't me, I mean… it was that blond kid."

"Are you saying a kid did this? Who do you think we are?" They all asked, pointing at the wall. As if some cruel joke or perfect timing, the wall finally collapsed into a rubble heap, revealing the outside road with a few people staring. Without delay, Kite bolted out the store through the newly created entrance.

"STOP HIM! THIEF!" the authority figures shouted and chased after the man. The Contract Hunter was a seasoned veteran, thus he was able to dash through the street and across the pier without breaking a sweat, all while looking for a young blond hair boy and his fox companion. Kite saw a small form of the culprit was running across the water toward the boat in the horizon and skidded across the cobblestone.

"Okay, I give up," Kite admitted his defeat. Anime tears streamed out his eyes as he took out his wallet, the chase finally ended when the chasers caught up to him.

"Wait, I will pay," Kite protested but they immediately pinned him down on the ground, and ignored his plead.

"You're under arrest! Damage of properties, public nuisance, evading arrest, shoplifting…" one of them asserted and continuing reading the list of offends.

"I'm going to pay you back for this Naruto!" Kite shouted at the sea and chuckled afterward.

"I hope you are a Hunter when we met again," Kite added softly. He was unconcerned about his arrest as being a professional Hunter had its benefit after all.

* * *

**Author Note:**

He has a twelve year old body so there won't be any serious adult stuff – when kids do it, it's fun and cute – when adult do it, you go to jail! Believe me, I know.

Rinnegan and all rinnegan related ability is sealed by the Shinigami.  
Naruto strength is reduced because of his size, but still is potent.  
Naruto has all his Jutsus. Naruto won't learn Nen. First, it's not possible or logical for him to be able to. Secondly, it removed the uniqueness from him. Beside, Charka is more OP than aura (NEN) without any drawback, so not much is lost there. Pairing? Not sure…


	2. Prologue - Act II

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Second chapter released already? Yay!

* * *

**=[Prologue]=  
Act II**

"That was a nice nap," Naruto muttered, stretching out his hands while yawning before blinking. His longtime companion blinked a little as well, and fell off the blond's chest. It had let go of the ability to stick on any surface in that moment. It growled angrily as its head banged against the wooden deck above the blond.

Everyone on the floor was looking up at the only person who can stick to the ceiling of the shared cabin. The boat's ride was rocky as best on the raging sea, and they just went through a typhoon.

"Wow, what's happened here? Did you guys have a party? Why didn't any of you wake me up? It would be a lot more fun with me in it -ttebayo!" Naruto shouted from his position, pointing at the damaged crates and wooden furniture in the room. Several people were on the ground, holding their head in discomfort, some looked like they were almost dead. All of them seemed to be symptom of severe hangover.

"HOW DID YOU SLEEP THROUGH THAT!?" several of not-very-good sailors shouted at the blond. Naruto smirked and jumped of the ceiling, flipped in the air and landed on his feet on top of Kurama.

"**Get off me!**" Kurama roared as Naruto skipped off.

He then looked around and noticed there were some people completely unfazed by his strange ability, and they were doing their own thing like leisurely reading a book. The fox on the ground recovered, and jumped up high and landed on top of the blond head in a single leap.

"Well, this year we have sailors tougher than the others… and I'm not sure what he is," the captain admitted, checking the room from outside of the cabin's window. He had a strange expression while examining the blond boy, who was now, piling up the unconscious people at one corner of the cabin as it was a chore.

"So there's going a bigger storm? I hope I can feel that one," Naruto declared with a smile, scratching his cheek a bit as he watched countless of the passenger trying to get off the boat after the announcement by the captain.

"Only four huh," the captain said, seeing the only four passenger was still left on his ship after the panic.

"**It's five! Why does nobody ever paid any attention to me; I'm going torch this ship if you ignore me!**" Kurama protested grumpily as a little fire sparks came from his body. The captain narrowed his eyes at the small creature.

"Even if you can talk, you need to be a human or humanoid to become a hunter," the captain apologized, as Kurama growled and transformed into a busty and naked orange haired girl in front of him.

The captain was knocked out by full blow nudity. The same thing happened with a tall black haired man in a nice suit next to Naruto. The kid with a spiky black, green tipped hair seemed unfazed by Kurama's excellent and busty figure. The light blond-haired boy, wearing a blue tabard frowned at the sight but otherwise remained impassive.

"Furball, enough, you made your point," Naruto scolded the fox, who turned back into his chibi form and climbed back on the blond's head. It took a few moments for the two perverts in the room to recover from the mental attack.

"Okay, five. I will have to notify the head quarter about that. Now, what are your names," the captain said, trying his best to regain his normal composure.

"Kurapika," the light blond-haired boy greeted, with a stoic face.

"Gon," the spiky green tinted, spiky black hair kid said, cheerfully.

"Lerio," the guy in a suit, tried to be cool, introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto and this idiot here is Kurama," Naruto finally introducing himself then pointed at the fox on top of his head. The captain asked why any of them wishes to be a hunter.

Lerio said he wanted wealth and fame, as such, Kurama immediately liked the guy. Kurapika hinted something along the line of revenge, but Naruto wasn't paying much attention. Gon declared that he wanted to see what being a Hunter was like, and something about finding his long lost dad. A fight broke out between Kurapika and Lerio afterward to see who was stronger, but the brawl quickly stopped when Gon tried to save a sailor life due to the raging storm. Naruto was standing on the slanted deck, not really doing anything other than watching the bickering group as the storm continued to grow above.

"**Weak,**" Kurama growled, checking out the battle. Naruto agreed as they were around genin level at best.

"They're not hunter yet, maybe they get stronger later?" Naruto predicted, walking up the ship's mast, completely unhindered by gravity. "That kid Gon is interesting though," Naruto added as he reached the top and looked at the horizon; the rapid motion of the rocking ship didn't seem to faze the sage at all. The group below reconciled at last as the captain told them he would take them closer to the examination ground.

"Because I'm bored, so I wanted to try and be a hunter, I heard it very difficult so it's could kill sometime while I wait," Naruto said after everyone returned back to the cabin. His comment forced the captain to sweat dropped a bit.

'Okay, I'm not really sure what to make of that. Many people die on these test, trying to gain the license, but this kid seems to be carefree,' the captain thought. He eyed the fox afterward. He wasn't sure if he should get an answer from the small creature even if it can change its form into that of a human.

"**I want to be a hunter so I could kill without any repercussion, we get to kill things right?**" the fox announced even it wasn't asked with a malicious grin. This caused Lerio to move a bit away the duo, feeling uneasy at the declaration.

"Ignore him," Naruto said with a sigh. He tapped Kurama's head a bit with one hand.

"Naruto and Kurama didn't help Gon before so you have to help with cleaning the ship's deck," The captain said as Naruto's and Kurama's jaw dropped. They didn't want to do the manual labor. Gon decided to help the Sage. His cheerful nature made Lerio and Kurapika to volunteer as well. The chore quickly became a private conversation between the four people and one animal as time flew by.

**_[Dolle Harbor]_**

"There so many people here, are they all going to Zaban?" Lerio mumbled, walking several meters ahead of the group. Naruto strolled alongside Gon, having a conversation with the boy while Kurapika was silent. He seemed to be in his own world.

"So we have to go that big tree? It's in the opposite direction of Zaban," Naruto said, looking at the map on the billboard. Kurama narrowed his eyes and wondered if the captain was screwing them over.

"**This could be a test. A test to see if we have common sense or not**," Kurama said with a slightly mocking tone, turning its small head around to see everyone's faces.

"Or to check if we could follow direction correctly," Kurapika pointed out.

"What should we do then? We could take the bus there, but if it was wrong, we would have failed the exam," Lerio debated with himself loudly as Naruto smirked a bit. He could make it to the tree and back in half an hour even with his reduced power, but he decided not to tell anyone that. Naruto trusted his gut, and there wasn't any reason for the captain to lie to them. The test about common sense sounded stupid anyway.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going there, I'm sure there's a good reason for this," Gon declared, walking away in the direction toward the tree. Naruto immediately ran up and matched his pace alongside Gon, making the boy smiled. Kurapika followed Gon and Naruto out of interest and likely trusted Gon's instinct as well.

"You guys shouldn't be so trusting!" Lerio shouted in annoyance. He decided to check out the bus area afterward, but chased after the group when he thought for a bit at the bus stop.

"**So you've finally figure out the bus was a hoax?**" Kurama gloated as Lerio dropped his jaw slightly at the question. He didn't think much about it when he decided to use the bus. Kurapika smirked as Naruto tilted his head with confusion.

"What you mean?" Naruto asked the fox, but Kurapika answered while Gon skipping on the road ahead of them in an uncaring attitude.

"There's no recent tracks along that road, showing no vehicle actually went through there for a while," Kurapika hinted. Lerio immediately looked ashamed since he didn't even figure that out and ran off after the group because he wanted to go together.

**_[The first test – right…]_**

"**Did you hear that?**" Kurama whispered to the sage. Naruto nodded. He had heard a scream down the alley after the Hunter candidate before them 'passed' the test.

"Here's the question: Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, and you can only save one, which do you choose? 1: Daughter and 2: Son?" a rather old woman asked the group. She was a preliminary examiner.

"Obaa-chan, I don't have a daughter or son, so how does this question related to me?" Naruto asked skeptically while the examiner blinked.

"It's a theoretical question. Just assume that you have a son and daughter," the woman replied, frowning and unsure what to make of this blond kid.

"Okay, what do they look like, I will weight my answer based on who I like best," Naruto asked another strange question. The woman blinked several times. She was getting annoyed.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE LOOK LIKE! 1 or 2? ANSWER!" the woman shouted at the Sage in frustration.

"WHY DOESN'T IT MATTER? IF I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR THEM THEN I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! -TTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted back. The Sage and the old woman were locked in a heated argument while everyone around them sweat dropped.

"Is he serious?" Kurapika asked the fox, who decided to ride Gon's head instead and not get involved with his companion's idiocy.

"**I'm afraid so, the real answer is there are no real answers**," Kurama told Kurapika. He also stated his theory to the question that was given by the examiner. Kurapika nodded in agreement, having thought about it for a while already. Sometimes in life, there were no right choices. Lerio sweated a bit more, he was about to do something that would get him disqualify since he didn't get the question at all like bashing the examiner head in.

"Time up, the answer is silent… although, your friend was very loud and wasting time," another person who was helping the examiner called out, breaking the verbal argument.

"YOU PASS! NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!" the old woman shouted at Naruto. She was boiling with anger and frustration while becoming more unhinged every second when arguing with the idiot.

"We did?" Naruto asked skeptically before joining his group through the correct door, aided by several others along since they have another candidate to test, or simply want to get rid of him.

"This is the last time I'm doing this. I hope there's no more idiots like him," the old woman declared with a heavy sigh. She held her staff tightly, feeling her throat drier. She had been yelling nonstop for the last few minutes and was getting very tired.

"My bones are aching. You do the next one," the woman told one of her assistants, and walked away, tapping her hunched back.

Elsewhere, a blond looked at the sign. "What language is this? It looks like some kids just put a bunch of symbols together and call it a word," Naruto pointed at the wooden board with hieroglyph.

"It said 'Attention: Monsters', can't you read?" Lerio sniggered as the blonde looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Of course I can read! Just that I can't read gibberish," Naruto shouted as Gon and Kurapika sweated a little.

"**This will take a while**," Kurama admitted before puffing some smoke on Gon's head while watching Naruto and Lerio's argument.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Slightly AU, for one Lerio didn't attack the old hag because Naruto was with them at the time. He gives headaches and annoys pretty much everyone around him.

Also, I think the language in HunterXHunter is garbage. It's just some random signs and symbols that make no sense to me. If anyone can explain it to me, I'm happy to take your explanation to heart. Yes, every chapter is short, only the epic length stories one as long as it show depth in the characters, not that this story wouldn't show any depth, but there are so many funny shits I want to write about.


	3. A Hunter Beginning - Act I

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I skip some unimportant events because they are unimportant and doesn't need to be well detailed written, but I do hint back to it though and how it occurred. Stuff tends to change when Naruto is around. It only the beginning so not much changes, so far.

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
Act I**

"So, here we are…" a disguised Kiriko said, rubbing his blacked eye a bit before looking at Naruto, who just shrugged. Kurama was sitting on top of Gon's head. The two have become friends in the short span of time. They were standing in front of a rather large, well-constructed building that really shown the wealth of the hunter association.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Kurapika apologized as he also looked at Naruto accusingly. They had wandered through the wood a few days ago and found a house with a family of Kiriko, magical beast that can transform into other people. Apparently, the Kiriko family's members were examiners. It was only revealed after one of them tried to do a kidnapping ruse, only to be stopped dead in its track by a certain blond-haired boy. Naruto sent it flying back into the room from the door when it tried to escape with its hostage, effectively knocked out from a single hit.

"What? He was asking for it! It's not my fault," Naruto defended himself, shaking his head a bit in vexation.

"Yes, I'm sorry too, but I was amazed that Gon-kun could differentiate between us through our appearance as well as your knowledge," the Kiriko said, stopping the rubbing his bruised eyes. They had spent some time to know each other before heading here.

"Let's go in already!" Lerio called out, starting to walk toward the building, only for Kiriko to point at another building nearby. The party of candidates followed where the magical beast's finger; it was a small restaurant. The Kiriko said it was a disguise as the party entered the building.

Inside, the owner asked the group what they wanted.

"**A steak**," Kurama said, interrupting whatever Kiriko was about to say.

"How would you like that that cooked?"

"**Rare, slowly…**" Kurama said and trailed off while drooling. The demon fox always liked its meat rare and juicy. The waitress pointed at the back room as Kiriko, the group's guide, sweat dropped.

"That wasn't the password was it?" Naruto asked while quirking his eyebrow at the magical beast.

"Of course not… hahahaha, how can it be something like that," Kiriko gulped and averted his eyes from the party. Everyone looked at him accusingly, seemingly not falling for that.

"**Where are my meats?**" Kurama roared, jumping on the only table in the room. Gon, Lerio, Kurapika and Naruto ignored the fox and sat down at the table. The group started conversing among themselves before Naruto unsealed a ramen bowl from his scroll as Gon, Lerio and Kurapika watched in awe.

"What?" Naruto asked while thinking there was probably an equivalent ability like that somewhere in this world.

"How did you do that?" Lerio asked, blinking. Kurapika wanted to know as well while Gon was playing with Kurama.

"Magic, tada!" Naruto said as the scroll disappeared from his hand back into his pocket space as Lerio and Kurapika sweated at the 'illusion'. Kurama was devouring whatever food on the table in haste as the group discussed various things. The room stopped moving downward and finally allowed its occupant out.

"Lots of people here," Naruto muttered as his party looked around, seeing the place was crowded.

"Yes, I wonder how many people are here. They must have passed the preliminary so they should be expert level," Kurapika pointed out as Lerio agreed. Gon was paying more attention to Kurama than what was in the room.

"With you, there are 406…" a chubby man called out then saw there are two badges on Naruto's chest, 406 and 407, before continuing. "My bad, there are 407. Why do you have two badges?"

"406 is mine and 407 is that fox over there," Naruto answered, scratching his cheek with his index finger. When the chubby man was about to say something to clear his confusion, Naruto added weakly, "don't ask…"

"**I'm also a candidate. That's all you need to know. It was already been approved,**" Kurama snorted, looking dangerously at the chubby man who had identified himself as Tonpa. Tonpa decided to make acquaintance with the group and made some introduction of other people around the room on Gon's request. Naruto wasn't all that interested of anyone in particular until a scream got his attention.

"Oh, how strange? He doesn't have any arms. Just magic, lady and gentlemen," a man in some sort of clown outfit said as Naruto eyed the victim.

'He's not bleeding at all from that cut,' Naruto thought and asked Tonpa who that was.

"No. 44, Hisoka, the magician. There are guys here you shouldn't trust. He was disqualified last year for almost killing a judge." Tonpa frowned and continued explaining several things about the hunter association's judges.

"**This sounded a lot like the chuunin exam**," Kurama deadpanned as everyone turned their attention to the fox. Naruto nodded and waved his hand dismissively, removing the confused looks on several of their faces. Tonpa offered some drinks for congratulation of arrival here; he gave everyone one except for Kurama, who didn't want it anyway. Gon drank first but quickly spat it out saying it was had a strange taste. Kurapika and Lerio quickly poured their on the ground with accusing looks.

"It's not that bad. Tastes funny a bit… it might have expired already," Naruto said after he drank his can completely, feeling the oddity on his taste bud, but generally it was okay.

"Do you have another one?" He asked, wanting more.

"Oi, Tonpa, would you give me another can?" another candidate with a number 99 on his shirt called out, waving at the chubby man.

The silver, spiky hair boy with blue eyes grabbed several cans off Tonpa and drank it while Naruto was doing the same, and both quickly having a competition with each other.

"You know it's poisoned right?" the silver-haired boy told Naruto in a low voice. The Sage shrugged, and was unconcerned about poison.

"Poison can't kill me anyway, but what about you?" Naruto asked, chunking down another can. The two boys had about the same score.

"Same here. I didn't think there was another person like me out there," Killua said as Naruto stopped momentarily, trying to process the information.

'Another person like him; what does that mean?' Naruto thought and introduced himself to Killua.

'What with these two? One can is enough to knock them out… but they drank so many… it's not normal,' Tonpa thought while watching Killua and Naruto tried to consume as much as possible.

"Here I am. The time for the reception is over. The exam can begin," a strange man with even stranger mustachio announced. The first section exam was relatively simple; just follow the man to the second examination's venue. Killua was on his skateboard, passing the group while sticking his tongue out at Naruto, who dashed toward Killua's side as he didn't want to lose.

"Hey! Kid, that's not allowed!" Lerio shouted at Killua, but Gon interjected.

"You're wrong! He just asked us to follow him, didn't he?"

"**He's right. The only rule for this task is 'don't fall behind', so anything goes, like this…**" Kurama commented before jumping off Gon's head and dashed quickly toward the examiner. The fox jumped on the man's shoulder before turning back at the group and sticking its tongue out.

The examiner didn't even bother to flick the fox off, as there was no rule of piggy back someone, including him. Killua sighed and joined with the group, running along with Gon and Naruto, who slowed down.

Hours passed by quickly as many candidates had fallen behind, and the marathon line became ragged as people were running at different pace. Naruto, Killua and Gon seemed to not lose any breath at all while Kurama was snoozing on the examiner's shoulder. Their little group had started to separate a while back as the three twelve year old kids were able to follow closely behind the examiner. In contrast, Lerio and Kurapika was slacking off somewhere behind.

"This is boring…" Naruto said, yawning. The sage could run for hours on end and at a lot faster speed than this without breaking a sweat.

"I heard it was something extremely hard, and I thought it sounded interesting," Killua told Gon since the boy had asked why Killua wanted to become a Hunter.

"You talk just like Naruto," Gon laughed as Naruto cocked his head at Killua.

"Yeah, stop copying me! Get your own reason!" Naruto pointed at Killua accusingly as the silver-haired boy just smirked. Naruto sighed; this test was incredibly disappointing. It was too easy for someone of his caliber even if his ability was reduced, and he believed Killua thought the same too. Gon, on other hand, was always cheerful.

"Want to see who get there first?" Naruto suggested a way to spice up the test as Killua and Gon nodded.

"Okay, on three… later!" Naruto said, putting up three of his fingers before dashing up the staircase, passing the examiner, without actually counting down.

"You cheated!" Killua and Gon shouted as both chased after the shinobi, who was running upside down on the ceiling of the corridor to increase the difficulty of the test.

"**Aren't you going to chase after them?**" the fox asked the examiner when Naruto and co. ran pass them.

"You can talk?" the examiner queried, looking at the fox on his shoulder.

"**No, you're just imagining things,**" Kurama deadpanned. The examiner nodded and ignored the fox afterward, believing it was just his imagination.

'How is he doing that?' Killua thought, seeing Naruto running on the side of the wall and upside down on the ceiling. Gon was falling behind slowly as Killua continued to keep up with the Sage. Naruto spun around and was running backward to taunt Killua by waving his hands in a farewell gesture. Killua smirked, before increasing his speed.

'About mid-chuunin… what kind of training did he do? I wasn't anywhere that fast or have as much endurance as him when I was around his age,' Naruto thought before dashing away with increased speed. Naruto reached the exit first, followed by Killua, who huffed a bit, then Gon who was sweating a little.

Kurama was fourth as the fox jumped out of the exit before the examiner, who was fifth. The rest of the candidates followed behind afterward. Kurapika and Lerio also made it; the latter was sweating heavily and panting.

"Well, we have some very energetic youths this round. I hope you can keep up your spirit," the examiner said. Gon started to pat Kurama while Naruto was walking vertical up the side the building they came out of.

"Maybe, this exam isn't going to be boring after all," Killua muttered, looking at the blond haired boy doing seemingly impossible feat.

"I think I shouldn't have drunk all those cans," Naruto said, feeling agitated a bit as Killua smirked.

"I told you it was poisoned," Killua called out.

"No, it's not that… I need to take a leak…" Naruto deadpanned before dashing into the wood to do his manly business away from people's eyes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, Naruto, Killua and Gon are friends. In power wise, it's obviously Naruto then Killua then Gon. I'm not sure who Naruto can fight full on without worry in HunterxHunter universe. Remember that's his body is twelve right now so his overall ability is reduced, but he still a force to be reckoned with. That's and he have plenty of weapons in his pocket space. Those sharp things are incredibly deadly. I'm thinking of writing a small fight between Naruto and Hisoka next chapter. That clown is a badass, not as much as Naruto, but still…


	4. A Hunter Beginning - Act II

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

All characters of HxH are based on their anime (2011) counterpart, not the manga, so you might have noticed some of their hair color is wrong. It's not a typo; I just like their anime version more. However, I will follow the story of the manga, not the anime. Strange huh? SHUT UP!

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
Act II**

"**You don't need to worry. Naruto can sense where I am. He will catch up to us soon,**" Kurama assured, holding tightly onto Gon as the boy ran alongside with Killua through the forest.

"I just hope he doesn't run into Hisoka," Killua said, running along Gon as the surrounding fog thickened. Kuruma was somewhat worried about Hisoka more than Naruto if those two were to fight.

"We should head in front, getting as far from that guy as possible," Killua added as Gon shouted to Kurapika and Lerio behind him, causing the spiky white hair boy to sweat dropped.

'If everyone head to the front, what was the point?'

Countless screams and cries were noted in the dense mist as various hunter candidates being eaten by the natives of this mash land, or getting murdered by a homicidal clown and his deck of cards. Either choice was very bad.

"Oh… I was hoping to meet up with that blond boy who can walks on wall," Hisako frowned, licking his lips lustfully and shuffling the deck of cards in his hand while facing Kurapika and Lerio. Dozens of dead bodies littered around them with cards embedded deep in their wounds.

Elsewhere, a certain blond boy sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me," Naruto shivered a bit as he jogged leisurely through the foggy mist, passing several dead creatures that tried to eat him, or just annoyed him; especially when he was trying to do his business. No one really liked any sort of interruption during the special alone time.

"**Why did you run back here? Isn't the whole test is survival of the fittest?**" Kurama asked Gon, who ran toward Lerio's scream, leaving Killua behind.

"They are my friends, I want to make sure they are okay," Gon answered, readying his fishing rod in his hands.

'Always looking out for others, just like him, at least he isn't doing it all the time anymore,' Kurama sighed and noticed they have entered a clearing with Lerio and Hisoka fighting each other. Well, that was not entirely true; it was more like Hisoka manhandling Lerio. Kurama yawned a bit at the sight as Gon used his fishing rod to hit Hisoka's cheek side. The clown ignored Lerio after the surprise attack.

"Hey! You're fighting me!" Lerio shouted and tried to attack Hisoka from behind, but was send flying with a well-placed punch into the lower jaw. Hisoka was not even paying any attention to the idiot when he did it.

'**Knock out with one hit? He's around jounin level**,' Kurama thought as Hisoka kept his eyes attentively on Gon. He also noticed the fox as well, but didn't pay much attention to it at the time.

"Hmmm… you all passed," Hisoka declared, turning away from Gon and faced Naruto who just entered the clearing from the woods. The sage raised his eyebrow at bit and saw unconscious form of Lerio nearby.

"He's not dead is he?" Naruto asked Hisoka, who had a devious smile on.

"Not worth killing yet, you might just be," Hisoka hinted his intention. Naruto just smirked at the declaration.

"You can try, bring it out," Naruto taunted and slashed an incoming card with his kunai. The Sage noticed the metal of his weapon had a deep gash on it that wasn't there previously.

"Eh? Isn't that just made of paper?" the blond boy looked at the ground, where the bisected card laid.

"**Kurupika, grab Lerio and let's go,**" Kurama ordered. Gon wanted to stay but Kurama tapped the boy forehead with one of his many tails. "**What did you come back here to do?**" Kurama reminded Gon that he'd returned to save his friends. There was no point of staying anymore.

"What about Naruto?" Kurupika asked, but Kurama told him the Sage will be fine. Kurupika and Gon picked up the unconscious Lerio and retreated from the area. Hisoka didn't mind them taking away Lerio since that guy had qualified in his book. He then shuffled the cards in his hands a bit and threw dozens of them at Naruto.

'This guy is using his energy to strengthen the cards like what I do with charka,' Naruto thought as he channeled charka into both of his Kunai, folding them into thin layers, forming a sharper edge. He slashed all the cards that would have impact against his body.

'They're all aiming at my vital spot? This guy going for a killing strike,' Naruto noticed.

Naruto flipped to the side, dodging Hisako's fist. "And he's a mid jounin level with that speed," Naruto muttered as he threw several kunais at the clown, who grabbed them effortless.

"Oh, what is this?" Hisoka was surprised at seeing his hands started to bleed due to the chakra overcoat of the kunais. He was careful enough not to grab the edges, but he got cut anyway. Naruto quickly dashed forward and tried to send a flying kick at the clown but got kicked in the gut for his trouble as he couldn't reach his target with his short limbs. Naruto was send flying back from that confrontation, crashing through a tree.

"Shit, I forgot my legs are so short now," Naruto cursed and muttered some more insults at a certain god for converting his body to his current size.

'Should I use jutsu? I really don't want to kill him since he didn't kill any of my new friends…'

Naruto did a hand seals and muttered "**_Katon: Gōkakyū (Fire Release: Great Fireball)_**" before inhaling and sent out a giant fire ball from his mouth at Hisoka. Naruto didn't expect that to hit his target. The clown in question widened his eyes before dashing to the side but a three-point kunai was flying toward him. He dodged that as well, only for Naruto appeared in his blind spot and sucker punched him into the ground, shattering it.

"Hisoka, come back! I don't think it will be long before they reach the second test center," a radio to Hisako's side called out as Naruto overheard it. It fell out of the clown's pocket when he slapped against the hard earth.

"Don't we get disqualified if we don't make it there in time?" Naruto asked the downed form of the clown. Hisoka got up and cracked his neck a bit before combing his hair back with his fingers. His eyes narrowed menacingly as he licked his bruised side in a creepy manner.

"It's not important than you right now; a worthy opponent," Hisoka announced as Naruto felt himself get pulled toward the clown.

'Banshō Ten'in? No, my fist seems to be pulling me,' Naruto thought before he was sent back by a punch from Hisoka. The sage didn't reach anywhere after the strike, since he was immediately pulled back to the clown for a follow up.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he was sent flying again by another punch only to be pulled back.

Naruto teleported away with Hirashin, but he was immediately pulled toward the joker again as soon as his body materialized elsewhere.

"How is he doing this?" Naruto asked himself before trying to send a fist at Hisoka. Unfortunate, the twelve year old boy's fist didn't made contact with the Joker at all. The same couldn't be said for Hisoka's. Naruto crashed into the ground, driving up dirt and dusts.

"Ouch…I hate my short limbs," Naruto muttered and flipped backward, trying to get some distance. He had no idea how Hisoka was able to do what he did.

"**_Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone),_**" Naruto shouted and create dozens of clones around himself as Hisoka eyes narrowed.

"What is this? You have such a strange ability," Hisoka said as he threw several cards at the clones that ran up to him. They exploded in a puff of white smoke as the card impacted against their bodies. Hisoka had a psychotic smile on his face as he knew this battle would demand his all.

"Let us play until one of us die!" Hisoka taunted as he threw his entire card deck in the air. Each card suspended there aided by Hisoka nen's ability. Hisoka had a wide grin on his face before sending the cards spraying outward, slashing through dozens of Naruto's clones and filling the battlefield with white smokes.

**_Sometime later…_**

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of a young blond boy carrying a half beaten to death clown on his back toward the crowd. They all knew who this was, and had been constantly trying to avoid that psychotic murderer throughout the test.

"Hey, how did you manage to beat him?" Killua asked, sliding on his skateboard toward Naruto. Even Killua didn't want to fight against Hisoka.

"A good magician never revealed his secret," Naruto answered with a smug on his face, dropping the unconscious Hisoka at a nearby tree.

'Darn, he managed to take out at least a couple hundreds of my clones before going down with his strange ability. That was a good fight,' Naruto thought, stretching his arms a bit, cracking a few bones. He had to carry the deadweight back to the second exam in haste, simply ramming through whatever obstacles on the way.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Killua whispered into Naruto's ear, who just shrugged.

"Because he spares Gon, Kurapika and Lerio, so I spare him. He's not a complete bastard, just like to fight a lot, like a certain someone," Naruto answered, looking at Kurama, who was snoozing on top of Gon's head.

Everyone whispered among themselves and leered at Naruto occasionally. Several of them tried to attack Hisoka's unconscious and undefended body, but only to get their hands separated from their body by a few floating cards. Hisoka opened his eyes. His whole body ached while his clothes were completely wrecked, having at least dozens of elongated cut to them. Hisoka rubbed some heavily bruised spot on his body as he tried to estimate the extent of his injury.

"I really like you Naruto. You did me in so hard," Hisako said, licking his lips with an extremely perverted face on. Everyone looked at Naruto with accusing eyes; many of them wondered what truly happened in the mist.

"WHAT THE FUCK! STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT!" Naruto snapped loudly and pointed his finger rapidly at Hisoka. The sage is extremely annoyed at the strange psychotic pervert's comments.

_"Why didn't you kill me?" Hisoka asked as he held on to his consciousness, barely. Naruto looked at him and smiled._

_"Like how you put it? You are not worthy yet," Naruto answered before one of his clones knocked Hisoka out._

Naruto went to check on Lerio, who didn't remember why there was a massive bruise on his face, implying that he had a concussion. It was rather obvious to the Sage; a genin fighting against a jounin, the result was a forgone conclusion.

"There's no use telling him," Kurapika suggested.

"Yup," Gon replied and Naruto nodded in agreement. Killua was skateboarding around since the second exam won't start until noon. There was some time left.

Hisoka recovered enough to stand up and started walking about, ignoring the damage to his attire and his body. He passed several people before one finally spoke up.

"Did you really get beaten by that boy?"

"Find that out yourself. It's more fun when you do," Hisoka answered with a devious grin. His lust for blood had subsided for now. More than a few of his ribs were cracked, but he ignored the pain as he was used to it. He actually loved the pain.

"Looks like everyone is interested in you now, Naruto," Killua said with a smirk.

"I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Naruto shouted in reflex then realized that not what Killua had meant.

'Stupid Hisoka! I should have killed him.'

"By the way, why do you have two badges?" Killua asked. The badges had bothered him for some times, but he have not had a chance to ask about it.

"Only one of them is Naruto's, and the other is for Kurama," Gon answered, rubbing the fox ear as it purr in its sleep.

"But it's a fox…?" Killua had a confused look his face and really unsure how a fox could be a hunter candidate.

"It can transform into a girl. As a humanoid being, it qualified as a hunter candidate," Kurapika said as Lerio nodded. He remembered the full blow nudity on the ship.

"Actually, Kurama's male. It just likes to transform into a girl to screw people over," Naruto pointed out as Lerio coughed heavily at the revelation. He had been lusting after a guy. Killua immediately got the reference and laughed as the gang joined in at Lerio's expense.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I'm not sure how to equal power levels of HxH characters to Naruto standards, but I will try my best. This is currently their level, under restriction or otherwise. There are actually 4 levels; I don't count genin or special jounin. The four are chuunin, jounin, elite jounin and kage, each have three sub level, which are low, mid and high.

**Naruto:** High-Kage, if he uses his jutsus etc… his _max_ charka enhance strike will kill most characters.  
**Hisoka:** Low-Elite, if he goes all out and not hindered by other stuff.  
**Killua:** Mid/High-Chuunin.  
**Gon:** Low-Chuunin  
**Kirupika:** Low/Mid-Chuunin  
**Lerio:** Genin

This is rated based on their endurance, stamina, strength, power and experience. Lerio failed badly at several areas, he got shit stamina, shit strength and low fighting experience. I like Hisoka, so I don't want to kill him off. He's also a comical relief sort of.


	5. A Shortcut Revealed

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Where are we up to, oh yes, the second exam with Menchi, that picky examiner. I like her hair style though. It's something different from all others out there.

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
A Shortcut Revealed**

"So there's something called Gourmet Hunter as well," Naruto said, listening on their next task, most of the other candidates seem to avoid the blond right now after that little stunt, perhaps out of fear.

"**Screw the task, why can't she also have a see through bra as well**," Kurama growled, trying to use his non-existence x-ray vision. Naruto wondered as well about that, her t-shirt was just a mesh, completely see through and had no purpose either. What was the point of wearing it?

Everyone went to search for some pig to roast. It was for the first phrase of the second exam. They generally avoided Naruto, who was leisurely walking around the wood with his group.

"This should be a really easy round," Leorio said, rubbing his swollen cheek, still trying to remember what had actually happened. Everyone had agreed not to tell him about it.

"We should split up, there's no point of hunting as a whole group and we can find more that way," Kurapika pointed out as everyone nodded in agreement. Kurama went with Gon, lazily hanged on top of the spiky black-haired boy's head. Killua went with Naruto since the duo seemed to be absent minded at the moment, and just wanted to wander about.

"There they are," Naruto said, pointing at several oversized pig; they looked at the duo with deadly glare before charging at the pair. The pig's toughness had protected them from any injury as they slammed into rocks and boulders along the way, turning those into rubbles.

Naruto channeled some charka into his fist and side stepped the first pig before slamming his empowered fist into its side. The pig squealed in pain and flew off into the distance. Killua was amazed at Naruto's strength, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Don't you need to cook them, not sending them flying?" Killua asked as a pig collapsed in front of him, with blood streaming out of its side. Naruto saw Killua had impaled the pig with his hand in one swift motion, probably pierced the pig's heart, killing it instantly.

"Darn it," Naruto muttered as he dodged several pigs trying to crash into him. Flipping upward, the sage smashed one into the ground from the air, knocking it out instantly.

"What about them, they will keep attacking us, unless we kill them all," Killua said as Naruto tilted his head a bit.

"Let see how you like killing intent?" Naruto said and radiated a wide area with his deadly aura, creating vivid scene of death to all weak-minded beings. Killua was shocked at its potency, as he saw some flashes of his own death and sweated a little. It had knocked out every pig in sight, forcing all the birds in the tree to leave their home in fright.

"I should have done that in the beginning, much easier," Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head. The two cooked their respective pig and returned back to the venue, only to notice a few people had returned.

"What happened?" the second examiner, Menchi, asked. She was shivering slightly as she felt the killing intent just moment ago that came from the forest. Hisoka was there too, smirking while playing with his deck of cards.

'Should have done that to see who qualified or not,' Hisoka thought, eyeing Naruto a bit, knowing exactly whose killing intent it was. This just made Hisoka's interest in the boy rose to a new level, in a perverted way as well. He had noticed many of the candidates were knocked out, laying around on the way back. He didn't need to kill any, since they probably will be out of it for a long time.

"**You did that didn't you?**" Kurama shouted as Gon and his group finally came out of the forest, carrying their roasted pork. Lerio was knocked out and needed to be carried by Kurapika. Hisoka saw that and wondered if his previous judgment on the weakling was correct.

"I don't know what you meant," Naruto said, averting his eyes away from the group as Killua smirked. Several more people returned later, and the judging began when enough made it back.

'He ate all of it... he's a monster,' everyone thought and sweated at the pile of bones. There were two examiners, a male and female. Their current task was feeding the male one, who was large and gluttonous. He had devoured more than his own body weight, several times over.

"Those hunters are incredible people!" Gon said, astonished at how someone could eat that much.

"I don't really want to turn out like him," Killua deadpanned, standing beside Gon, "and I don't think every hunter can do what he did!"

"He consumed more than his own body weight, that's pretty awesome if you asked me," Naruto pointed out as Kurama nodded.

"It turned out, everyone who brought back something passes," Kurupika sighed after he noticed the examiner said everything was good, even the burnt and half-cooked one. The second examiner scolded her colleague before facing the crowd.

"I'm warning you, it won't be easy with me! I'm very cautious when it comes to taste," Menchi pronounced, rubbing her chin a bit and pointing her index finger upright.

"Second round, phrase two: Sushi," Menchi declared while the majority of the listeners had a confused look on their faces.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Killua asked when the Sage turned around and headed toward a nearby lake.

"Huh? Sushi needs fish, so I'm going fishing," Naruto replied as everyone immediately realized it and ran passed him toward the lake.

"DID YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE?" Lerio and Kurupika scolded the Sage, who just shrugged. It wasn't like it was important anyway.

"Hahaha, what's done is done, let's go fishing," Gon laughed cheerfully as Kurama snorted a bit on top of Gon's head. The fox didn't even bother doing the first phrase at all and felt this whole test was lame, and in no way measured a person's ability as a hunter. They quickly caught the fish they needed or wanted and returned back to the kitchen, and start to make their sushi dishes.

Lerio handed in his sushi first, which was just several fishes stabbed through a giant rice ball. The aquatic creatures were still alive as they wiggled in the spherical ball on the plate. Same thing with Gon and Kurupika, the latter actually soaked the fish in sauce, but left it alive as well.

Naruto wasn't sure how to make sushi; he knew it was just a slab of raw fish on rice. The sage cut up the fish he caught, wrapped it neatly around a small rectangular square of rice. Menchi was shouting at a bald candidate, who actually did it correct, but it didn't fit her taste as she was very picky of what she ate.

'What the hell this has to do with being a hunter?' Naruto thought and put up his plate for sampling. Menchi had a glance at. It was a standard sushi style but something was out of place as the Menchi sniffed a bit and took a bite before spatting it out.

"It's poison! Are you trying to kill me!?" Menchi shouted at Naruto who quirked his eyes a bit. He must have used a poisonous fish.

"Huh? Sorry, poison doesn't affect me so I forget sometime," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed.

"YOU FAIL!" Menchi shouted as the Sage became depressed, crouching in the corner. Killua smirked as he put his plate up for the judging and joined Naruto in depression afterward. Menchi failed everyone after that since none of the sushi fitted her taste, if she had any at all.

The situation quickly escalated at the point when one of the candidates tried to attack her, only to be sent flying outside of the hall by the fat examiner, Buhara.

"**Finally a fight, I'll take on the girl, you all can have the guy**," Kurama grinned, watching Menchi with its demonic eyes.

"Why is there a fox in here?" Menchi pointed her knife at Kurama, looking down at it.

"He's also a hunter candidate," Gon said as everyone, who didn't know about it beforehand immediately become dumbfounded.

"**Don't point that toy at me, little girl,**" Kurama growled as it jumped off Gon's head and started to become bigger. Everyone eyes widened and immediately tried to get out of the hall in panic. Kurama's growing body pushed all the kitchen counters apart and broke through the wall and the roof as it finally returned to its full form, with nine of its tail swishing back and forth behind it.

"**I had it with this lame ass excuse for a test. What does knowing how to cook have to do anything with being a hunter? Do all the hunters in the world know how to cook? Your test is biased, based on your own judgment of what a hunter should be. Do you speak for the whole association?**" Kurama stated looking down at Menchi, who gripping her knives tightly. Buhara was standing by her side as they were teammate.

Kurama smirked and roared. The shockwave emanating from its jaw shook the earth heavily and sent a blast of wind outward, forcing everyone to stagger backward, including the two examiners.

"What is this?" Killua asked Naruto, who sighed as he regained his composure. That charka blast was very strong.

"This is Kurama's true form, he can turn this place into a desolated wasteland at the moment," Naruto answered. It was close enough, Kurama had ten tails in total, but it was attached to the number nine and only used nine at any given time. The tenth tail would double the fox's power if ever needed. Naruto had decided to step forward, wanting to stop the fox from going on a rampage. In such case, the fox could potentially kill everyone here without even trying.

"He's right you know," an old man fell from the sky said; everyone quickly realized this person was the chairman of the whole hunter association, Isaac Netero. He continued scolding Menchi and she quickly accepted her fault so the whole test was scrapped and a new test was given in its place: boiling egg.

"Kurama, is it?" Netero said, looking at the demonic fox. "Would you mind shrinking down again and join us on the airship since your current size won't fit."

"Do as Netero-jiji say," Naruto ordered Kurama in a commanding tone of voice. The fox puffed a little fire before shrinking back to his chibi form, as it didn't want to fight the Sage at the moment.

"Are you afraid of me now?" Kurama said while looking directly at Gon, who had a cheerful look on his face.

"Nope," Gon said as Kurama smirked and returned back on the boy's head, its second favorite place.

"Are you coming Lerio?" Kurupika called out when he had noticed the man just stood there, along with several others.

"I can't move my leg," Lerio said as his leg was frozen in place. Kurupika sighed and carried Lerio onto the airship over his shoulder. Killua walked alongside Naruto, following Gon and Kurama.

"So how did you and Kurama met?" Killua asked, a bit curious.

"It's a long story," Naruto was the only answered; he didn't want to go into details, at least not yet.

The boiling egg test was uneventful, but it did give some insight into the exotic food that existed in the world. Kurama decided to let his rage go as he devoured countless of eggs; he had managed to pick the ravine clean.

**[Airship]**

Netero introduced himself formally to the remaining contestants. Everyone was free to do whatever they want until the next morning. Naruto, Killua, Gon and Kurama decided to tour the vessel while Leorio and Kurapika catches up on some sleep, it was a long day for them and they weren't energetic or as young as their fellow comrades.

Elsewhere on the ship sat the three previous examiners; having a nice meal.

"You almost got yourself killed," Satotz, the examiner of first round said, looking at Menchi.

"No.407, Kurama huh, that fox really surprised me. How did it get to be a hunter candidate anyway?" Menchi asked, frowning. She wasn't sure what would happen if she fought the fox. Satotz said that the fox could transform into a person at will, so technically it qualified. Menchi nodded in understanding, as the rules for the exam were a little lax in some area.

"There are several others that really stand out in this examination, especially the young trio, No.99, No.405 and No.406." Satotz continued, playing with his mustachio a bit.

"I think No.44 is very dangerous," Buhara pointed out.

"Yeah, he was giving the most trouble in the beginning," Menchi said, remembering the malicious aura that man emitted.

"I also sense the same thing, I hate to admit it but he's on the same level as us," Satotz said, before looking at the table. "The scary thing is; he was beaten half to death by No.406 during the first part and that was after he had killed dozens of other candidates."

"Is that the same kid that had ordered the giant fox to stand down?" Menchi asked. Both Satotz and Buhara nodded.

"That kid is frightening and far more powerful than we could have imagined. I really don't want to know what would happen if he likes to grow in darkness…" Satotz said, as Menchi and Buhara was deep in thought.

Elsewhere on a ship, an old man was spinning a ball on his head in front of three twelve year old. Kurama was sitting on the side line, watching the game that was about to begin.

"If you can take this ball from me, you will win and I will give you the title of Hunter," Netero said before adding, "You are free to attack me anyway you liked."

"Jiji… you will die," a blond haired boy, bright blue eyes, said. His body covered in some sort of orange energy layer. It flickered like flames.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Darn, that was so close! Menchi would definitely die if Kurama attacked her. Netero is offering a short cut to the title Hunter? What would happen next? Can't wait to find out… oh wait, I'm the one who supposed to write it, darn it. T-T

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	6. Dungeon Bypass

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

I should really do an R2Rs, I generally don't do it for these kind of chapters, but what the heck. Let me do all of it from chapter 1 to 5.

**To windfox90: **(About NarutoxMachi pairing) *rub chin* You do know he's looked like twelve right now and Machi is 24. I mean it could work if Naruto does a Henge, but… I rather like if he messed with her, I will think of something when we get to it.

**To Karlos1234ify, thestorymaker2, wind dancer1981, Guest, ddcj1990, Zense, Pri-Chan 1410, sniper757**: Thanks, give me ideas and I will add it if it's good and make sense with the storyline.

**To chibi-no-baka:** He's super powerful already, but he's not all gloating kind, but don't worry, it's not like he's going to ram through everything.

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
Dungeon Bypass**

"Nice tower!" Naruto said, looking around while Killua whispered into the blond ear.

"I thought you already qualified as a hunter? You did get the ball after all… and make that huge hole in the side of the ship," Killua said as Naruto shrugged. The spikey blond and silver haired boys looked at the retreating form of the hunter association air ship. It wasn't moving in a straight line since there was a huge hole to its side. It was more like limping away.

Isaac Netero, current chairman of the Hunter Association, was looking at the diminished form of the tower that housed the third exam. He was rubbing his abdomen in mild discomfort as there were several bruises under his shirt. There was also a footprint across his one of his cheek.

'That kid is scary,' Netero thought before starting to rub the bruised area on his face.

"Dynamic Entry!" Naruto shouted, landing a flying kick at Netero's face as the ball fell out of his hand and onto Naruto's. The veteran Hunter was stunned. He had managed to dodge the blond boy strikes for the first time, only for it to rocked the entire ship and created a rather large hole in the wall. Because of the shock, he was kicked in the face by a rather mock technique.

'Scary, he will be a frightening Hunter,' Netero repeated. He had used Nen to protect his gut, but it wasn't that effective against the boy's fist, showing the boy's overwhelming power behind his punches. The strikes had pained him greatly after a while so he tried a different tactic: Avoid them all together. That was a mistake, since the wall wasn't as strong as his body.

'The repair bill will be huge,' Netero thought, stroking his white beard. Like he had promised at the start of the game, Naruto was now a Hunter, but the boy decided to participate in the exam anyway…

"Thanks jiji, but I want to complete the exam, I don't like doing thing half way," Naruto said, helping the old man up while Killua and Gon jawed dropped at the destruction caused by their friend. Naruto rubbed his arm a bit as he did try his best to get the ball after realizing the chairman of Hunter Association wasn't just an empty title. 

Killua and Gon tried to get the ball off Naruto afterward after the blond offer to give the title to them if they manage to get the ball of him.

"I wanted to have fun," Naruto said with a childish smile as Killua just put his palm up in defeat. The rule of this round was simple. They just need to get to the ground floor within 72 hours. Killua rode his skateboard around the edges of the tower while Gon and Kurama looked around.

'I could just walk vertically down or just jump off. I don't think the fall will kill me. I might break my legs though and spend some time healing it,' Naruto thought as he walked around and realized some people had disappeared from sight. A mountain climber decided to climb down the tower on the side only to be attacked by several mutated man-size birds. Naruto just shrugged and ran toward the edge to jump off, but he didn't make it as the floor seem to collapse on his step and he felled through, disappearing from the top of the tower.

"I don't think going down the wall is a good idea," Leorio point out the obvious as Kurapika checked everyone else.

"Where did Naruto go?" Kurapika asked. Gon, Killua and Kurama immediately looked around to find the blond.

"**He's actually close by, probably inside the tower**," Kurama said, sensing the idiot through their connection.

"There must be several hidden doors here, I've noticed the number of contestants has decreased," Kurapika speculated while the group went to look for the hidden doors. They realized many tiles on the floor looked the same, and designed to fit one person.

In a small room, Naruto got up and brushed his hair back. There were a board with this world language on it and three rings on a pedestal. He couldn't read the instruction; instead, he picked up the ring, juggling them for about half an hour before calling out.

"What do I do? I can't read this," Naruto called out, pointing at the board while looking at a small camera in the corner of the room.

"No.406 is it, Naruto… it said here you already qualified, why are you still doing the exam?"

"Is there any rule that say a Hunter can't do an exam again?" Naruto asked the speaker. There was a moment of silent before the person on other side laughed.

"No, there isn't. The room you are in needed three people. It's a party path through the dungeon, since there are some puzzle that need three people to solve. You will have to wait until two more join you. I will check again once the system notified me there are three people in the room."

"Okay," Naruto acknowledged before lying down and started to sleep, snoozing away. The voice chuckled at the carefree blond. Hours went by, no one dropped in the same room as the sleeping boy.

"This group is interesting," Lippo, a blacklist hunter as well as the third examiner said while biting down a biscuit. He was watching a five man team heading through the labyrinth of the trick tower.

"So this is where you can monitor us," a voice behind him called out as Lippo jumped up and turned around. It was the blond twelve years old, who was looking at the monitor with interest.

"How did you get here…" Lippo shouted but stopped when looking up a little. His eyes bulged out. There was a squared cut in the ceiling. The black list hunter immediately ran under it and looked up. Lippo's jaw dropped as he noticed there was a square cut on very single level all the way to the top. Some people were staring back at him from their level with a weird look on their face, wondering why there was a hole in the floor.

"You… you cut through the floor?" Lippo turned and looked at Naruto, who was now sitting in his chair and eating his biscuits.

"Yeah, I assumed no one left on top that will come in the room, so I decided to make my own exit," Naruto said, watching Sedokan, a petite man with long, brown hair that covers his left eye in a lazy manner getting outsmarted by Gon in a simple candle fight. Lippo just sighed and got another chair nearby, and sat down, watching the screen.

"Couldn't you break through the door of the room you were in?" Lippo asked as Naruto froze up.

"Didn't think of that, but my way is a lot faster! Dattebayo!" Naruto said after a moment as Lippo sweat dropped. They continued watching the screen for a moment before Lippo decided to speak up.

"Shall we make a bet, Naruto?" Lippo offered. He knew the blond from record, after the chairman had told him about the boy, who had managed to pass the Hunter exam by stealing a ball off Netero. Only the examiners had access to such information, but the fact that blond boy did what no one could do before was nothing short of amazing.

"What kind of bet? What do I get if I win?" Naruto asked, still watching the screen. Kurapika was heading up next to fight a rather disturbing muscular man with extremely bad, possibly painful, facial surgery.

"We shall be on who would win this fight? If you win, I will let you do whatever you want for one time," Lippo answered with a smile, believing the boy would choose the obvious one fighter from the pair.

"I pick Kurapika," Naruto declared with a smile while Lippo was surprised and asked him why he had chosen the skinner combatant instead.

"Because Kurapika is my friend, I choose him because I want him to win," Naruto replied, biting down some more biscuit. Kurapika won his match as predicted by the blond as Lippo sweat dropped; he wonders if Naruto had some devilish luck.

"Aren't you going to stop that," Naruto said, pointing at another screen recording Hisoka fighting with someone in two curve knives. Lippo looked at the offending panel and wondered how did Togari, a hunter and former examiner, sneaked into the tower without him knowing.

"That guy has made his choice. I'm not his baby sitter, but… I will if you want to use up your win," Lippo said with a pause, reminding Naruto that he could do whatever he like for one time. Naruto was about to say something but Hisoka just beheaded Togari after making a mockery of him. Naruto sighed and decided to think of something else.

"I wish to move along with my friends' fight, they just wasting time waiting for that guy to wake up," Naruto said as Lippo nodded, accepting the request.

"Very well, Naruto," Lippo said and took the microphone to tell the group to move on to the next round. The prisoners heard the speaker and nodded. One of them asked if they could use the unconscious guy in a bet, which Lippo agreed.

"So who do you pick this round," Lippo asked Naruto, who shrugged.

"Actually, I'll skip this one, I have no idea how this battle will turn out," Naruto denied the bet, watching Leorio volunteered to go up because his opponent was a girl. The blond sweated a little and really wanted to cheer for the girl instead of the pervert.

"I bet 10 hours you're a male," Leorio said as Gon and Killua looked at each other. Kurapika face palmed while Kurama smirked, laying on top of Gon's head.

"**I really like him,**" Kurama called out, shocking all the prisoners that the fox could talk. Lerio grabbed the microphone immediately after seeing it.

"Oi, isn't that fox also a candidate? Why are there six of you!? Where is your badge?" Lippo called out as Naruto tapped on his shoulder, and pointed at the two badges on his chest. Lippo sweated and starts screaming at the blond.

"What's going on up there?" Gon asked, hearing Naruto and Lippo shouting over the speaker.

"Probably Naruto driving another examiner insane," Killua answered with a smirk. Kurapika nodded in agreement while Leorio asked if the round could go on, he wanted to check if the girl in front of him was an actual girl through physical examination, which will be carried out him.

Lippo decided to calm down after some verbal insults. Every badge had a microchip in them to monitor each of the contestants, and they were not allowed to remove it under any circumstances. Apparently Naruto was wearing both throughout the whole exam without any one giving much thought. That would explain why there are 6 candidates doing the **_Majority Rules_** route, which set for five people only. Lippo decided to ignore the fox since it would messed up the game if included now, but he couldn't ignore his headache.

"**Why did you only check her asset? She could have it implanted, pull down her pants! Show it to us!**" Kurama called out as Leorio looked at his hand, he had carried out his examination. Leorio eyes sparkled and looking at Leroute, who shriek and didn't want to. Leorio started to chase her around while Kurama egged him on. Everyone else sweat dropped at the sight.

"Okay enough, I assure you she's a girl," Lippo called out on the speaker, wanting to move the round along, and didn't really want to embarrass his own prisoners anymore. Leorio lost as expected while Naruto enjoyed more biscuits. Killua was the last one and his opponent was called Johness the Dissector. The name amused Naruto somewhat.

"Aren't you worried?" Lippo asked, but Naruto shook his head as a reply. The sage had checked the serial murderer's movement and posture when he was walking into the ring. While the muscular framed man's grip strength was impressive, but that was all. Johness was slow, incredibly so. Killua was far faster than he let on, and Naruto knew Killua was a natural born assassin, not a murderer, an assassin, a perfect killer! If Killua was born during Naruto's era, he would eventually be a Hokage or a Jounin commander given enough time. The sage shivered a bit, knowing Killua could some impossible feat without the aid of Charka or Nen at all.

'What would happen if Killua is able to use Nen… he would be incredibly deadly,' Naruto thought and smiled. He really wanted to fight that Killua in a friendly match.

"This battle's going to be…" Naruto didn't finished his sentence as Lippo jaw dropped at how the spikey silver-haired boy just ripped out a full grown man's heart almost instantly.

"Well, they have to be hold back for a while, I might as well finish this level," Naruto said, looking at several screens in front of him. There was nothing that stands out. Hisoka managed to reach the end first. The clown looked around and then directly at the camera with a smirk.

'What is it with this year candidates? I have a murdering clown, an odd ball and an assassin to deal with. I'm not even sure what Naruto is. He's already a Hunter and he still want to do the exam? This is getting very strange and very interesting,' Lippo thought. Naruto stood up from his seat and headed toward the center of the room, and took out his Kunai. Lippo eyes widened as the boy start cutting the steel tiled floor of the monitoring room with a regular Kunai.

'Is he using Nen? To cut through this room floor with just a kunai, he must be extremely proficient at it,' Lippo thought as he channeled Nen into his eyes, and saw the Kunai was wrapped in some sort of energy that he was not familiar with. Lippo snapped out of when the boy picked up the square metal slab he just slice out the floor and threw it to the side, readying to jump down to the lower floor.

"Oi, STOP! I GET IT, YOU CAN PASS THIS STAGE EASILY. PLEASE DON'T DESTROY THE TOWER ANYMORE!" Lippo shouted as Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"But that's not right, I want to reach the bottom on my own power," Naruto refused the offer as Lippo tried to stop the boy from creating more shortcut through the tower on all the level for everyone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

If you don't know what Dungeon Bypass is, you can check on google, or think garden maze and you holding a working chainsaw looking for a way out. Hope you like this chapter; it's funny to see how Naruto cut through the entire tower with a Kunai coated with wind charka.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	7. An Impossible Prey

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Wow, people really love this story huh. I did it as a scribble… Glad you guys love it, give me reviews since I tend to pick out stuff from your comments and use it to form the next chapters ^^V. Let me response to some reviews first.

**To sniper757:** This part of the exam is a lot more hilarious… and weird XD (in my opinion anyway)  
**To Ddragon21:** Biscuit full form gives me nightmare… GODAMN how did a Loli become that! o_O?  
**To Pri-Chan 1410:** Just Charka, he has to be born in hunter universe to use NEN! Sorry…  
**To wind dancer1981:** Just speak your mind; I will pick stuff up after I read through it!  
**To SnowTime:** Yep, hope you like it, there's a serious story in here! I think… XD  
**To Aladdinina Magi: **Glad you like it! Keep giving me praises, lol =P  
**To kazuki12akirah: **Thank you, thank you *bowed*  
**To yaoi's of Naruto: **Well he's childish after all, a child with godly powers...*shrugged*  
**To Pink Blood:** Depends on how much people want it to continue I suppose!  
**To The Awesome Being:** No, you are an awesome being!… couldn't help myself, sorry XD  
**To montana15:** I will write when I feel like it! I don't abandon story, if it's bad I will end it quickly!

Before we move on to the storyline, some stuff in HxH confuses me. Does Killua have a sister at all? I think Kalluto is a cross-dresser… or does a guy usually wear Kimono and carrying a paper fan around? Alluka wear a skirt, long braided hair, talk like a girl… but then Killua called Alluka his younger brother/sister simultaneously… Her father called her son… so wtf?

Maybe I should make one of them into a girl so Naruto can annoy them. Alluka sounds like a girl name doesn't it. Maybe a girl should join the trio to offset their overwhelming maleness… and make them less queer XD. Okay bad joke; I still want your opinion on that. Let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
An Impossible Prey**

"Woot, finally got good cards," the blond boy call out cheerfully while holding up several cards in his hand. A joker-attired man with a tear drop mark on his face sat directly across of Naruto, and holding the same numbers of cards. Hisoka managed to reach the bottom floor first at six hours and a bit. Naruto arrived second at around eight hour mark, which was terrible for the young Sage.

The blond would reach the bottom level first and within an hour if he didn't decide to take a nap and a detour into the monitor room just to annoy the hell out of Lippo, the current round examiner and also a well-known blacklist hunter. Lippo had decided to show the blond the door to the bottom floor to save what remained of his towers, and salvaged the rest of the exam. If he didn't, Naruto would cut through the entire tower, allowing others candidates to reach the bottom floor with ease.

"Hmm?" Hisoka muttered and shifted his card around before looking at Naruto's hands and smirked. The blond noticed his and narrowed his eyes at the clown.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow at the clown. The boy hadn't managed to win a single poker game the whole time for some strange reason as if the deck was cursed and in favor of Hisoka. He finally drawn a good hand this round, and determined to remove the smug on that Joker's face. There were only two of them in the room as everyone else was still doing their third exam.

"Naruto, look like I won this round as well," Hisoka said before pointing at each of Naruto's card and called out what they were before showing his own.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!? CAN YOU SEE THROUGH THE CARDS?" the enraged blond slammed his cards down on the floor. He had a full house while Hisoka had four of a kind.

"I still surprised you hasn't figured it out yet," Hisoka said with a smirk before pointing at his eyes. He was trying to imply something. The charka user raised one eyebrow in confusion, and still didn't understand.

"I had thought that your ability was Nen's based, but it's not. It seems like you lack in-depth knowledge of NEN and training. Or maybe you never trained in it at all," Hisoka analyzed with a wide grin as Naruto slapped himself. It wasn't like he could hide his ability forever, not after he tried to beat up the chairman of the hunter association since his ego didn't want to lose, and he really wanted to grab that ball.

"Whatever the energy you have, it's not NEN, although it is similar. Try covering your eyes with your energy and see what on my hands," Hisoka suggested. The smile was still on his face as he held up his hands for the blond to see. The joker was interested in the boy's abilities and still trying to figure out ways to defeat them. It had kept his mind occupied so his bloodlust wasn't intoxicating right now. The energy in the boy seemed to function like NEN, but more potent and enable its user to do some strange feat.

Naruto coated his eyes in charka and saw some faint pink gooey substance on the every single card with a thin string connected them to Hisoka's finger. Each energy string has different strength and depth, implying that Hisoka could use his ability to paint each of the cards, and know exactly which card Naruto held in his hand.

"YOU BASTARD! SO YOU CHEATED AFTER ALL!" Naruto shouted before noticing several of the strands were attached to his cloth and limbs.

'When did that happened?' The blond immediately undressed as some of the stone doors along the wall retreated upward, allowing several candidates to walk out. They finally reached the bottom level through the labyrinth. They saw Hisoka was looking at the half naked boy, who was still undressing.

They all were stunned at the duo in the room before waving apologetically and tried to move back through the corridor they came out off, wanting to leave the two alone so they could continue to do whatever they were doing.

"Sorry for intruding, carry on…" several of them said, trying to get the stone door behind them to open again.

"STOP MISINTERPRETING!" Naruto shouted at them while Hisoka had a stoic look on his face before shuffling his card in his hand, ignoring the boy's outburst.

As time went by, more contestants managed to reach the bottom floor. Several of them took the shortcut from the top half of the towers, thanks to the hole in the floor of their level. It was left there by a certain someone. Three minutes remains on the timer as many of them looked at the clock. It was counting down slowly.

"One minute remains…" the voice in the speaker announced. Hisoka faced Naruto who was having a meal. The clown was unsure where the boy got his food from as there wasn't anything in the room.

"Hmm," Hisoka said while Naruto returned the look, and knew what Hisoka was concerned about. The Sage could feel a charka source coming closer to the room.

"They're here," Naruto said, slurping up his noodles as the one of the exit opened up revealing Kurapika, Gon and Killua. Kurama was snoozing on top of Gon's head as usual. Naruto and Kurama could sense where each other are. It just got a lot easier now since this world lack charka.

'Three?' Naruto and Hisoka thought as Leorio and Tompa finally exited and rubbing their weary hands. All five have dirt on their faces, and their clothes were ragged, badly need of cleaning. It looked like they had a lot more fun than the blond.

"When did you get here?" Killua asked as he sat down next to Naruto, and joined the blond by leaning back against the wall.

"I was second to arrive, like two days ago. Hisoka was first though. Did you have fun?" Naruto asked as Killua sighed and explained that they have to break through one of the wall to enter the quicker path. Naruto just chuckled at the story.

"Yep, it was really fun," Gon said as Kurama yawned on his head. He told Naruto the same story.

"Why didn't you ask Kurama to do it for you? He would able to break through the wall in a jiffy," Naruto pointed out as Gon and Killua looked at each other. The two never had thought of asking Kurama, and they completely forgot about that the fox was powerful. Kurama looked down at Gon before smirking. The kid did sometimes felt like Naruto when he was younger.

"END OF THE ROUND, THIRD ROUND HAD COMPLETED! CONGRATULATION TO THOSE THAT PASSED!" the speaker called out, stopping the growing chatter. The door to outside opened as Naruto and the gang exited. They saw the bright daylight for the first time in three days.

"Congratulation to those that pass… although some of you had cheated and went off your level," Lippo greeted them and accusingly eyed at a few candidates before settle on the blond.

"Why was there a hole in the floor then if it wasn't meant for us to go through?" one of the contestants defended. Lippo dismissed him. They all have passed so it was pointless to argue about that. He told them there are two rounds left and they needed to draw from a closed-off box for the next round. Naruto went to do his business again since he was the only one that ate in those three days. Plus, he had a bladder of a child now and required to go often.

"The lottery will allow us to determine the hunters and the prey. Inside this box there are…" Lippo explained the rule of the game and allowed everyone to draw from the box starting with Hisoka since he was first person to complete the previous round.

"NARUTO?" Lippo called out but the blond was nowhere to be seen so he moved on to the next one. Lippo came back to the blond's name after everyone was done. They then have to wait for the tardy candidate, and looked at him in annoyance once he returned.

"What? I was just doing my business… unless you want me to do it in front you, I thought only Hisoka was that kinky," Naruto said as everyone immediately averted their eyes. Hisoka on the other hand was completely expressionless, shuffling his deck of cards and probably thinking of who he should behead in the next round.

Naruto took out a number from the box and saw it was 407. He also picked another one for Kurama and got 406. The blond blinked at the two piece of paper.

"ARE YOU FREAKEN SERIOUS?" Naruto shouted as Lippo looked at the numbers before bursting into an uncontrollable laughter.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Naruto shouted and threw the card on the floor, revealing it to everyone. He was both hunter and prey as everyone blinked at the freakish luck. Lippo couldn't stop laughing at how this turned out. After the third examiner got back his composure, which did take a while and allowed the contestants to enter the boat that had arrived for some time. He whipped out a radio afterward and called Netero to inform him of the current problem.

"Hmmm… is that so, that kid is strange. I was afraid of Kurama hunting another candidate, but this might work out fine…. Hmm… Oh I know, do this…" Netero continued explaining how to fix up the next round to accommodate the blond on the radio as Lippo nodded with a devious smile. He understood what the chairman wanted.

"So which number did you pick?" Killua said as Naruto leaning back on the ship railing next to Gon. The Zoldyck's family member already knew who Naruto's prey was from the little commotion before but he wasn't sure what Gon had picked.

"Don't worry, my targets isn't number 405 and it's definitely wasn't 406 or 407, since that would be impossible to get," Killua said before rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"**Darn straight,**" Kurama pointed out the obvious and took pride in his power. It would literally be impossible to get 406 or 407 from Naruto unless you somehow managed to trick the boy. That alternative was actually quite easy to do if you knew what the blond's buttons were. Unfortunately, some of them were berserk button so one had to be careful not to get killed.

"Mine isn't 99… it's…" Gon said with a weak smile and show Killua the number 44, which was Hisoka's.

"No way…" Killua said as Gon just laughed before stopping abruptly and looked at the spikey white hair boy. They both face palmed.

"You want me to steal it for you?" Naruto offered as Gon shook his head. He wanted to complete the task on his own power while Naruto had a smile on his face, approving it. It was good that Gon didn't take the easy way out. Even if Gon accepted, Naruto wouldn't do it for him anyway since that would just get him killed next round. The trio chatted some more while Kurapika and Leorio checked the sea close by. They were thinking about how to capture their prey.

"Please leave the boat in the order of your arrival at the bottom of the towers during the previous round. But first, there is another announcement. A bonus task," the female guide called out as everyone looked at her, wondering what this bonus task was.

"As you know, your prey tag is worth 3 points, while your own one is worth 3 points. All other one is worth 1 point each. You needed a total of 6 points after the week is over to be able to move onto the next round," the girl restated the rule of the round as everyone nodded. Lippo had told them before they got on the boat, so this wasn't anything new. Naruto yawned a bit, not paying much attention to the girl. He was looking at the island. It was covered almost entirely in foliage, and reminded him a little of his old village.

"There's actually an exception to that rule as the Netero-sama had modified this round in light of a new situation. No.406 and No.407 badges are worth 6 points each. If you have either of them, you will be qualified for the next round," the girl pointed out with a smile.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, so did everyone else before they eyed the blond.

"JIJI, I'M GOING TO PRANK YOU SO BAD FOR THIS! WHY YOU SINGLE ME OUT!" Naruto yelled, standing up and put his hands in the air.

"Hey, if that the case, we just need to hunt down Naruto," Leorio told Kurapika implying Naruto currently has two badges, one for each of them. Kurapika just shook his head, dismissing that idea.

"I think it would be easier for me to hunt down my prey. It's almost impossible to catch Naruto off guard," Kurapika pointed out. Leorio sweat dropped as he realized his mistake. It was true after all; even asleep, the blond could avoid them on purely instinct. They weren't trying then, but it was still creepy.

"Hey, maybe you should catch Naruto," Killua whispered into Gon's ear as the spikey black hair kid looked at Naruto, who was screaming vengeance at Netero in the sky. The chairman wasn't there, but Naruto didn't know that, or maybe he just didn't care and wanted to vent his anger.

"**Give it up, your target is much easier than that idiot over there,**" Kurama said as Gon nodded slowly in agreement. To catch Naruto would be a lot harder than Hisoka. At least Hisoka wouldn't know that Gon was hunting him.

The first candidates, Hisoka departed first. Two minutes went by as required time gap between candidates before Naruto stepped off the boat. He walked toward the foliage a bit and sat on the sands, and faced the contestants.

"HEY MORON, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HIDE!" one of the contestants called out as everyone looked attentive at the blond, wondering what he was doing. Most of them were all gunning for him and wanted to take his badges. Alone, they wouldn't stance a chance, but together, there was a slim chance.

"Hmmm… I just want to see the look on your faces when I do this," Naruto said as he stood up and did a hands seal. "**Kage Bushins (Shadow Clones),**" Naruto muttered as the surrounding exploded in white smoke. The fog cleared slowly to reveal hundreds, almost a thousand, of Naruto standing about with a childish smile on their face. Everyone eyes budged out, as this was the first time they seen such a technique after all.

"There's only one real me here! So if you do this," one of Narutos said before grabbing a badge off him. It ripped through his cloth before he exploded in white smoke and dispelled.

"I will disappear, along with the badges! So hunting the fakes won't net you anything!" All the clones shouted. Not that it was easy to hunt them. They might have reduced powers, but they were still pretty fast and nimble.

"You think it was going to be easy to gang up on me? Bring it on; I take you all on, Dattebayo!" They all shouted before dashing into the woods. Many of them jumping across the tree; swinging like monkeys. A few exploded as they tripped over each other while a few was snoozing on the sands, uncaring at all.

"Darn, catching Naruto has become impossible now," Leorio said as everyone jaw dropped at the retreating sight of their mutual prey, thinking the same thing. They all looked at their assigned prey number again before heading off as the female guide called them out. They rather chase after that one than the hundreds of Narutos that now wandering in the woods doing god knows what.

The boat finally let off its last candidate and headed out to sea, and away from the island. In the control room, Lippo sat and checked the monitor.

"Now, where is everyone," Lippo said and noticed two small blinking dots, indicating candidates, were still on the boat. He tapped the screen to make sure it wasn't a mistake and check what dots they were. His eyes bulged out as the screen shown who it was. The two dots were also in the same room as him. He looked up and saw Naruto sitting upside down the ceiling smiling at him.

"WHEN DID YOU GET BACK ON THE SHIP?" Lippo shouted in agitation. The darn kid was giving him headache, and constantly screwing up the exam.

"Huh? I never left," Naruto replied childishly, wanting to use the monitor to see what everyone was doing. He also gained some memory back from the clones that exploded. Yep, our hero isn't even on the island. All the clones were fakes! Have fun hunting, you poor candidates!

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you like the chapter. Naruto is everyone's prey and both his badges worth 6 points. One of them actually belong to Kurama, but people seem to ignore the darn fox. It's weird, but it's hard to pay any attention to a chibi fox on top of a twelve year old kid, calling itself a hunter candidate. That just me anyway, but I think it's true for most people.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	8. Abilities to Grow

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

I'm going to make Alluka a girl since it's weird for her to be a boy. Seriously, enough with the joke about girlish looking guys =P. I shouldn't have written so many stories and now I'm watching FIFA :). Anyway, let's do some quick R2Rs.

**To lostimpact, Kinunatzs, thestorymaker2, SnowTime, Pri-Chan 1410, Kratos Pendragon, Aladdinina Magi, WILLIAM11, Guest (x2), 917brat, TFXGolem, yaoi's of Naruto, Silber D. Wolf:** Thanks! Stay awesome! Dattebayo!  
**To Yinko: **Greed Island is what arc… fifth arc… way too far in the future to think about it now.  
**To Reader25846: **Okay, Alluka is a girl ^^V. She will join them soon. How? Well XD…  
**To suntan140:** I haven't seen HttyD2 yet, no money right now :(  
**To RyOuKa:** Sorry, I don't do gender bender Naruto, if I do, I'll call her Naru**k**o. Naruto is male. Period. It's not funny to make him a girl; that just pissed me off and a lot of other people. He could do henge as a joke but that's as far as I go. Try Naru**t**o: Hunter x Hunter Chronicles by DeanSamWinchester, it's good, a little girlish, but it's good none the less.

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
Abilities to Grow**

"Tsk…" Naruto muttered as he sat upright on the opened beach. He was kicked off the ship by Lippo after the examiner's yelling and screaming. When that didn't work, Lippo decided to reason with the boy and told him that he would fail if he wasn't on the island. The rule of this round specifically stated that all candidates must spend a week of survival on the island. That reason actually worked.

Naruto shook his head to clear off the sands in his hair before standing up.

'Weird, a lot of my clones just died…' Naruto thought as several of the dead clone visions came into his mind. They exploded when sharp flying pins crashed into them. The deadly projectile was aiming directly at their head.

"Is there another crazed maniac on the island beside Hisoka?" Naruto asked himself, trying to see in his memory where Hisoka was. The half-insane clown was just sitting in a clearing, and not doing anything in particular while several Narutos running around nearby, chasing each other in a game of tags.

"Since I'm here, let's increase the challenge. A lot of these candidates shouldn't even be in this round," Naruto said, putting his hand up in the air with a bowl of cookies on top of it before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. A scream could be heard on the ship as Lippo wondered where all of his biscuits had gone.

**=(Scene Change)=**

'How can I take Hisoka's card,' Gon thought after washing his clothes in a small pond. A few Narutos were scattered about nearby, discussing something with each other. Kurama was lazily yawning near the edge of the ponds, wondering if he should go hunt down a few contestants or flatten the entire forest. He was leaning toward the latter since he wanted some exercise and creates havoc. Vaporizing the surrounding landscape would accomplish both.

"At your current level, fighting against Hisoka head on would be suicide," Naruto said as he walked across the pond toward Gon. The black hair boy was amazed. His friend was walking on water like it was on solid ground.

"Then what should I do?" Gon asked after recovering. Naruto told him to follow as Kurama jumped back on the black hair boy's head. They walked toward a clearing and saw several people were moving through the bushes only to disappear from sight, as if they fell through the earth. Gon about to ran there and help them but Naruto grabbed the boy before he could. Naruto did that so Gon would not trigger the traps that were hidden in front of them.

"There are traps everywhere on the island. How I know? Because I was the one who set them up," Naruto said with a devilish grin. The clones had dug holes and set up traps all over the islands. Many candidates had already fallen to the subterfuge when chasing after the blond, not checking where they were standing on. They didn't know that they were the actual prey, not the blond. The game had changed once the boss arrived on the island.

"Are you suggesting I use traps?" Gon asked skeptically. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Hisoka won't fall for any traps you can devise, but when people hunting their prey, they don't watch their surrounding…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as several Narutos jumped down from a tree next to them with a bounded afro-haired victim in their hand. His heavy short-brimmed hat fell off its pot onto the floor as one of the clones search their captive and took his badge.

"This exam will be more difficult from now on, so I'm running a test to see who can pass," Naruto commented as he displayed Gon's badge in his hand before dashing away. Gon immediately threw his fishing rod and hit his friend's back with the sinker. The clone exploded in a white puff, dropping the badge in the process.

'Naruto almost had me, when did he take it?' Gon thought as he quickly picked up his badge and hid it once more.

"Good reflex and good aim," another Naruto said, falling off the nearby tree as Gon immediately got into his defensive stance. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry, I only try to get it once, if you got it back, then I won't bother again. But I think you need some training before you could get Hisoka's badge," Naruto said putting his hand up in a truce. Gon still remains defensive. He did not trust the blond's words.

"Why didn't you dodge before? I know you can dodge it," Gond asked suspiciously. Naruto dropped his hands and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I have to give everyone a chance of winning after all. If I go all out, nobody would pass. Gon, I think you have what it takes to become a hunter, but you might die in trying to pass. Even if you survive this, you might die in the next," Naruto said before heading off, leaving Gon behind contemplating about Naruto's words.

"**He's right. You're currently weak.** **Want me to train you? Seven days, then you might have a chance of getting Hisoka's badge… a slim chance, but it would be better than now. If you asked me, the current you have zero chance,**" Kurama offered as Gon looked up at it.

"Kurama, you can make me stronger?" Gon asked as the fox nodded.

"Make me stronger. I want to get the badge with my own hands," Gon requested humbly. The fox grinned as it jumped off the boy's head and transformed into a tall male man with reddish and orange fur covered most of his body. Nine long tails swishing side to side behind him as he looked at the boy with menacing eyes.

"**Don't die on me,**" Kurama stated flatly. It wasn't a threat, but Gon held his fishing rod tighter, readying.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Having fun?" Hisoka asked the blonds in front of him. They all shrugged as they carried their bounded captives across the field to stash them somewhere safe for the remainder of the week. All of prisoners were knocked out and had their badges taken.

"Aren't you going to test me? I wouldn't mind being bound up," Hisoka said as they all stopped and looked at him with disgust.

"SHUT UP, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! GET A GIRL FRIEND ALREADY YOU SHOTACON!" All the clones shouted in unison before continuing carrying off their captives. They knew Hisoka joked sometimes, but it was really hard to tell. Maybe the guy was really into young boys. Who really know, and none of the Narutos really wanted to know the truth.

"What's your number?" one of the clones behind the rest asked. Hisoka smirked a bit.

"384," Hisoka said as one of the clones threw a badge at him. Hisoka grabbed it without checking if it was the prey he wanted. He already knew before hand as most of the Narutos moved away. They didn't feel like letting Hisoka roamed around and murdering other candidates just to get their badges. What they doing now were saving all the idiots' life while testing them. Naruto will tell them to train harder when they wake up and try again next exam, at least then, a murderous and probably insane clown wouldn't be around.

'Tsk… why save them? I was about to hunt down three random guys,' Hisoka thought and shuffling his deck of cards. One of the Narutos stayed behind, and started explaining things to Hisoka before leaving the joker alone once more in his spot.

"What with these guys, they keep attacking me, no matter how much I killed, they just keep coming," the voice on the radio said as Hisoka chuckled. The joker decided to not reply to his associate. Naruto did tell him that he was testing everyone according to their level so Hisoka shouldn't interfere. Naruto didn't bother to test Hisoka again since he already knew Hisoka's level and the clown was obviously a Hunter material. But, they weren't sure how strong Gittarackur was, so they kept assaulting him in an ever increasing numbers. So far he had put up a good fight against the waves of clones.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Naruto, you bastard, give me back my badge!" Leorio angrily shouted while chasing after the blond. He had fell through several traps along the way but managed to get out of it just in time. The clone exploded in white smoke when struck with something hard, as the badge fell onto Kurapika's palm.

"I think we need to team up, Naruto is taking out everyone," Kurapika suggested, throwing the badge back to Leorio. It hadn't been more than a few hours since they arrived at the island, but Kurapika was assaulted by several Narutos already. He managed to defend himself in time, and they hadn't harassed him anymore.

"Team work huh," one the blond in the tree whispered, watching the duo below.

"We have test Kurapika already, but Leorio is such an idiot. Their grouping up is incredibly mismatched, should we test them again?" another one whispered back. Several of them started whispering back and forth, devising new plans to test the duo.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Shit! Shit! I wasn't going to attack them but these things are relentless," the hunter candidate #294, Hanzo called out as he dashed along the tree line. He was being chased by several Narutos who was after his badge. He was a shinobi, trained to perfection, but these kids were catching up to him with no problem at all. If anything, they were enjoying the chase as some of them were flipping around in the air.

"I know he's strong, but this is insane, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASSHOLES!" Hanzo shouted back as he continued to run through the endless trees while Narutos did the same.

"Hey, he's really good," one of them said as the other nodded. A few was chatting to each other leisurely as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Who's left? How many have passed?"

"Only Leorio, Killua and this guy are left. The candidates that passed the boss test are Kurapika… the pervert clown… Gon, who is currently training with Kurama and that guy with who badly need surgery to remove all those pins," one of the Naruto said, counting his fingers.

"I really hate that snake guy and bee girl, creepy pair," one of the Naruto shivered, his body remembered the phantom bites and stings. Unfortunately, neither of the candidates had passed as they were knocked out fairly early in the game. They weren't paying attention to the surrounding and relied on their pets way too much. Once you got passed the creatures, their owner weren't strong at all.

"So… should this guy pass?"

"Yes, his speed is really high, but we should see how his strength fare, I think he would make a good hunter, but I still want to bash him up for making us chase him, talk about cowardice!" one of them said while the rest grinned. They also wanted to beat Hanzo up for being a coward.

"Damn straight dattebayo!" All the clones roared and raised their agility to the next level. They were moving even faster than before as they chased after coward, who was trying his best to get away.

"What are these things? Are they zombies? Shit I'm getting tired," Hanzo told himself, but for some reason he felt that if he give up now, he would not get out of this unscathed.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

One of the Naruto got pierced through the heart and he exploded. Killua was fighting dozens of them right now, they were very agile and quick, but relatively easy to kill. One of the Narutos was sitting on a tree branch watching the fight as he continued to devour the 'liberated' biscuits. His clones were under strict orders not to use any deadly technique, and they should give their opponent a chance to win. Killua managed to kill a lot of Narutos so far.

Killua dodged a few fists at they missed him and carved up the earth and tree. He flipped backward before ducking down to avoid a leg swipe across the back of his head from his blind spot.

'They're a lot weaker than the real Naruto, I can do this,' Killua thought as he dodged a few more and quickly suppressed his presence, and became hidden from sight as all Narutos looked around. Some of them exploded as Killua assassinated them from the shadow.

"Wow, he's really is an assassin, I could barely felt his presence. Hmm… let's up the level a bit," the one on the tree muttered creating another clone and popping that, allowing the new knowledge to propagate among the other, hence his command. He bit off another biscuit, watching in anticipation. All the clones nodded simultaneously as new memory entered their mind, and they removed the restriction on their ability. Their strength and speed was now 10% of the original, which would be far more devastating to most candidates, and would kill them outright with a single hit. But Killua needed a challenge.

The clones began to feel Killua's presence nearby without seeing him as they dodged the killing blow. Killua was surprised for the first time that his killing strike had missed its mark as one of them grab his arm and slammed him into the ground over their shoulder. Killua quickly rolled to the side, dodging the incoming fist that shattered the ground, shaking the earth.

'They have gotten a lot stronger, they didn't hesitate at all… are they trying to kill me!?' Killua thought grimly as several beads of sweat slide down from his temple. He immediately putted his hand up in a guard mode, blocking a kick from one of the clone from his blind spot. It was futile. The kick had enough power behind it to send him flying. His body impacted into a tree, snapping that in half, but it did slow him down. His guard arm ringed in pain for only a moment, but it recovered quickly.

"Shit… maybe it's too much," Naruto muttered, seeing the clone kicked his friend away. Killua stood up, and brushed himself, seemingly unaffected by the kick and checked if his bones were broken. They weren't. Killua eyes became deadly, they were now true killer eyes as he disappeared from view, one of the clone exploded in white smoke revealing Killua had impaled it. He disappeared again, but this time his hand was caught by his intended target as his nails barely made contact with the clone's chest.

The clones were surprised at Killua increased speed, but he was still slower than them as they quickly recovered from their shock. The one that grabbed the offending arm sucker punch Killua into the ground, sending up dirt as the boy coughed out a bit of blood. Killua was dismayed. Even at his best, he could not fight them one on one, let alone fight them all. So far, they have stopped ganging up on him, allowing him time to breath. Grisly thoughts entered the young assassin's mind.

"Well, Killua have already passed my test, but I wanted to see how far he would go, I think it's…" Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw Killua stood up, holding his head in distressed.

"What?" Naruto muttered, seeing the strange behavior in his friend.

'You cannot defeat him… run…' a voice in his head called out. Killua was trembling. He was completely frightened before the remaining clones. The clones had a confused expression on. Their friend had changed. What before them wasn't a fearless assassin; it was a child who was terrified at facing someone much stronger.

"This isn't Killua… could it be Nen?" Naruto, licking his teeth to remove the biscuit crumps before channeling charka into his eyes and saw a needle embedded in Killua's head. It was constantly sending foreign energy into the boy's brain.

"When did that happen?" Naruto asked himself, realizing whose weapon that was. His other clones was still fighting Gittarackur elsewhere, and they were winning as the fighter reflex was getting slow from the exhaustion. It was also interesting to know via the clone that was defeated; Gittarackur wasn't who he appeared to be.

Naruto jumped down from his spot and dispelled all his clones in sight. Killua trembling stopped as Naruto walked toward him. The spiky white hair boy knew this was the real one.

"Naruto…" Killua said weakly.

"Pull it out! You are better than this, how could you allow other to control you," Naruto said as his killing intent enveloped the area, and placed an enormous pressure on Killua.

"Conquer your fear, pulled it out! YOU ARE AN ASSASSIN! FEAR HAS NO PLACE IN YOU!" Naruto roared as the whole island filled with deadly aura. It wasn't concentrated at anyone at all since that would knock them out cold.

"Hmmm… someone really ticked off Naruto," Hisoka muttered as he placed a card vertical across his lip and smile.

"Are you done yet?" Hisoka spoke into the radio. Nothing but static was on the other side. "Oh well, too bad, I wonder what his score was," Hisoka yawned a bit and laid back, waiting for the stupid exam to end. There probably weren't anyone left on the island that he could hunt beside the hundreds of Narutos. Fighting them was pointless; he wanted to fight the real one.

"Get up Gon, is that all you have?" Kurama said. The humanoid fox looked at the downed boy with his crimson red eyes while birds vacated their nest overhead.

'What are you doing Naruto?' Kurama thought as he felt the menacing aura surrounding them. Gon stood up, breathing heavily and threw a fist at Kurama, ignoring the now dread atmosphere. Gon had conviction in his eyes. He truly wanted to be stronger.

Kurama side stepped the clumsy attack before saying: "Right."

Gon immediately turned right but got a 'light' slap on his left side sending him into the ground once more. It was light slap from Kurama, but it hurt like hell to Gon. "Trust your instinct! Stop getting tricked so easily! You are too trusting! In fight, ruse is also a weapon!"

Elsewhere, "Shit, I never felt such shiver before," Leorio muttered as Kurapika face palmed, but didn't correct his partner.

'You did feel it before dumbass but you passed out then! At least you didn't this time, so this is an improvement,' Kurapika thought as he navigated through the forest, eyeing carefully for whatever was out of place. There were a few things that shouldn't exist in the forest, they were incredibly suspicious.

Returning back to Killua, who was shaking heavily as the bright blue eyes looked directly at him. The deadly glare was urging Killua to do what it was needed.

"I don't want to kill anymore; I don't want to be an assassin, I want to have fun…" Killua said looking his hands as veins started to appear across it, strengthening his hands muscles, and made them strong enough to rip a man heart out.

"You are an assassin and you always will be!" Naruto pointed at the boy accusingly as Killua's eyes went dark.

"But you know what? So am I. I'm ruthless, deadly, violent, blood thirsty and I know who I am. I accepted it. But it doesn't mean that I can't be kind, compassionate and loyal. I always want to have fun and enjoy life! Who said an assassin can't be more than they are? I am an assassin, I am a shinobi DATTEBAYO! BUT I AM ALSO ME! SO PULL THAT THING OUT AND BE YOURSELF, DO NOT LET IT DICTATE WHAT YOU ARE!" Naruto shouted, letting the words sink into Killua's skull. The spikey silver hair boy mustered his strength and pulled the pin out of his head. Blood sprayed across the grass in one swift motion.

Killua felt his head became light and fell slowly toward the ground as foreign Nen was expelled from his body. Naruto immediately appeared by his side and cushioned him with his arm before he could hit the dirt.

"Thanks Naruto…" Killua said, smiling weakly and looking up at the blond.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Sorry for beating you up, I just wanted to know how strong you really are," Naruto said as Killua nodded in understanding.

"Friends… yeah… I guess we are…" Killua muttered as he fallen into blissful sleep, and slightly accepted who he was… is. Even if he didn't, he wasn't alone… not anymore. He had at least one friend in this world. Naruto was like him, an assassin.

Naruto bandaged his unconscious friend's head with some stuff he took out from his scroll. Messy the job was; he wasn't a medic. That never was his forte. While he was doing that, he started to wonder what the reason behind the pin was. It had stopped Killua from truly become stronger, stunning his growth. Everyone has their fears and obstacles, but real strength came from those who can conquer it and break through the barrier to reach new height. It was only then that they can truly grow.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, Naruto can be mature when he needed to be. But most of the time, he just want to have fun and enjoy stuff. Also the exam has changed, since this is AU after all! I hope you enjoy the fight between Killuas and Naruto clones; they didn't use Jutsu at all because that would be over kill. Kurama is training Gon right now, hopefully he be strong enough to show Hisoka he's going to be a powerful fighter. Leorio actually got stronger, and I decided to remove the pin from Killua's head, it was screwing up with his growth.

I'm thinking of what to write for next chapter. Oh yeah, Illumi got beaten up of screen, finally.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	9. Strength of Conviction

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

I fixed up all the first eight chapters somewhat! If you enjoy the story, you should take your time to write something in the review box at the bottom to show your appreciation! It takes time and effort to write any chapter! Harassing me through Private message won't work, so stop it!

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
Strength of Conviction**

She opened her forest green eyes and glanced around the room as she thrashes about. The ropes that currently bind her body seemed to be unbreakable, and were numerous as it covered her entire body from shoulder to toe. Everyone else around her was in the same predicament. How long has it been since she was caught and stashed here? The back of her head pulsed in pain as it reminded her of the single strike that knocked her out. She slid her tongue across her lips in between; moisten them as her mouth wasn't gagged like many other.

"Where am I?" Ponzu asked as she pulled her body upright and leaned against the natural stone wall.

"We're in a cave, where else?" Bourbon replied as he eyed the snake on his shoulder. It was also bounded and gagged along with all its brethren that now scattered around him. Bourbon and Ponzu had teamed up, of sort, to fight against the numerous blonds that engaged them some time ago. They were doing well at keeping their opponent at bay through the use of their respective techniques and creatures. Unfortunately, a sharp strike from behind had turned their world complete black, and they awoke up here.

"Oomph!" the Amori brothers were rolling about as their mouths were gagged along with Tonpa, who wasn't gagged but his whole head was bandaged with only his eyes and big fat nose were visible. Ponzu watched their struggles for a bit before asking why they were like that.

"They were yelling when they woke up, and the kid decided to shut them up. As for that fat guy over there… he tried to negotiate, and it didn't work out well," Bourbon replied and sighed a little as the snake on his shoulder rubbed its head against his cheek. Everyone in the room was no longer unconscious. A few hours went by before someone finally entered the cave.

"Oh you guys awake, okay, good," the newcomer said as he looked around the place with his bright blue eyes. There were at least two dozen people lying or sitting about. Most of them were leaning back against the cave's wall while a few still tried to break out of their binding. The ropes were interlaced with charka making it impossible for them to break out with their current strength. He didn't tell them that, and found it was amusing to see them try. There was one man who was not bounded at all, which got the attention of a few others after they stop their struggling.

"Why isn't he tied up?" Sommy, examinee #188, called out, tilting his head toward a muscular old man with marked chin, mustached with his hair tied up in a ponytail. Sommy's companion, a monkey, was wrapped with rope into a ball with only its head sticking out. It was nearby Sommy.

"Hmph," Bourbon didn't really care much about why the man was not tied up. They were captives of the boy, and the kid could do whatever he likes to them. That was the nature of the Hunter exam and they all agreed to it from the start. Most of the candidates had their mouth gagged so they couldn't say anything, but their eyes were filled with mixture of emotions, mostly uncertainty.

"I also wanted to know why he isn't tied up…" Ponzu asked, lifting her head up to let her untamed sea-green hair slide back. Her big yellow hat wasn't on her head. In fact it wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Where did you put my hat?"

A few other mumblings started in the room before their jailer had enough.

"Shut up!" He bellowed to return the silence back to the place. He calmed himself afterward.

"Okay, first off, Bodoro-jiji wasn't bound because he sworn he would behave and I trust him based on his personal code of honor. Secondly, Ponzu-chan, your bees are too dangerous, and I don't want to clip their wings since the rope are too thick for them so I hanged the hat outside instead. I will return it to you when this part of the exam is over. Thirdly, in case you haven't noticed you all failed sooooooo…. train harder and try again next time," Naruto pointed out with a childish grin as most of them tried to argue through their gag. Naruto ignored those one. The rest was more understanding and resided to their fate.

"There are still some candidates missing," Ponzu asked afterward. She would try again next time without all these monstrous candidates roaming around.

"Huh? Oh, if they're not here, then they have already passed my little test, so I'm just waiting for the time to run out. You been here for a day now and I'm a bit conflicted at whether to feed you all or not," Naruto said while rubbing his chin then put both of his hand cross-armed.

"What do you mean? You have to feed us! We will die of hunger!" one of the ungagged prisoners called out as almost everyone in the cave nodded.

"I doubt that, I could go on without food or waters for months so you could survive the next six days without any food or water," Naruto retorted flatly. A few of them widen their eyes at the statement. They couldn't believe the boy had said that, and would let them die a slow and painful death. While it was true that you could potentially survive a whole month without food, they needed water every couple of days to remain hydrated.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ponzu shouted with everyone's approval, thinking the same thing. Naruto eyed her with a questioning look before sighing.

"Okay, if you want to eat, then you would want to do the necessary body's function afterward. Since I can't let you go in the next six days, I assume you want to do those thing in here… right in front of them," Naruto hinted and pointed at all the male in the cavern. Ponzu dropped her jaw at the implication and turned her head slowly toward their perverted faces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ponzu shrieked and fanatically turned her head left and right.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

The bald shinobi tried to open his bruised eyes slowly. It was painful. His vision was hazy at best as he tried to see what was in front of him. The smell of cooked meat invaded his nostril as he inhaled deeply. It took some effort to get his eyes completely opened. His cheeks were swollen and there were deep cut in his attire. His body was in agony from all the bruises. He had been punched and kicked in various places. Fortunately, nothing seemed to be permanent, and they will heal in time.

"Oh, he woken up, I told you guys to stop kicking him when he was down! It had been hours for him to wake up, nice one dumbass!" a blond, near the outdoor flames, shouted and jabbed the air accusingly, pointing at several of his twins.

"SHUT UP! Who made you the boss!? Don't put all of this on us! You were the one who gave him those black eyes!" the accused group retorted in unison. Then they started arguing back and forth, debating on who did the worst injury. One or two of them didn't argue but enjoyed the wild boar they had just capture. All of them were waiting for the guy they beaten up to return back into the living world. They wouldn't have roughed him up that badly but the coward forced them to chase him across the whole island. It was fun at first, but they wanted to vent out their anger and frustration a bit.

Hanzou ignored the noisy group and checked his body. His badge was still in his pocket as he took it out to see it. Hanzou was confused. He had no idea why they were chasing him, and subsequently beat him up if it wasn't for his badge.

"Confused?" one of the Narutos who was in the argument asked after seeing the look on Hanzou's face.

"A little, yes. Why go through all the trouble of chasing me if it wasn't for my badge," Hanzou stated as blond smiled. The Sage explained what they were actually doing with everyone on the island, and pointed out that Hanzou had passed their little test from his speed alone. However, because he kept running away from them so they decided to teach him a lesson once they caught him. It was only fair, to them at least.

"What's your prey's number?" Naruto asked as Hanzou was laughing a little at the ordeal he had to go through.

"Why do you want to know?" Hanzou asked skeptically.

"We engaged everyone and only a few of the candidates actually passed. Those that failed will lose their badges, and we have them a lot of badges. What is your prey so I could give you it or you would fail this round of the exam since you will not be able to steal those badges off us," Naruto grinned broadly as Hanzou understood the situation he was in. If what the boy said were true then there was no chance of him passing this round.

"197," Hanzou said as Naruto quirked his eyes a bit.

"One of the idiot trio? They were awful and shouldn't even be made it this far," Naruto chuckled a bit before stabbing his hand to the space beside him. The limb disappeared as if it was bisected while Hanzou eyes bulged out. All the clones share the same pocket space with the original; as such they can access whatever was stash into it. There were a lot of stuffs in that pocket space, including countless weapons and scrolls from their original world.

Naruto pulled out his hand from the distorted space. A small box was now accompanying it, and he opened the box. Inside were dozens of badges with various numbers as he scanned through them to find the correct one.

"Here you go," Naruto said and threw one at Hanzou. The ninja from Jappon, an island country in this world, caught the piece and checked the number on it to make sure. He pocketed it along with his own badge as the Naruto smacked a few others in the head to break off the stupid argument.

"See yas around," they all said, and one by one they walked away into the forest or nearby dirt trail.

"Oh yeah, don't waste food, eat it," one of them called out and pointed at the half carved up roasted boar. Hanzou chuckled a bit and sat there to recover from the damage he had accumulated.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Killua cracked his neck and tried to remove the bandage. He was wrapped in many layers overlapping each other to the point of absurdity. The young assassin had healed completely a while ago but needed some good rest.

"Want some?" Naruto offered the bowl, half-filled with biscuits. Killua accepted the generosity and took a few before consuming them. Naruto threw something at Killua who caught it lazily while chewing the cookie. He opened his palm and saw the badge with the number 199 on it. Killua shrugged and placed it in his pocket.

"Why is there a pin in your head? That was weird," Naruto asked while Killua sighed. Naruto shook his head slightly after gaining some more memories from the clones throughout the island. It seemed like Leorio had passed their test. Naruto rubbed his head a little, feeling the phantom pain from getting bashed in by a briefcase.

"My brother was the one who did that," Killua answered after Naruto returned back to normal, or as normal as he can be. Killua didn't know what it was but felt something was inhibiting his ability when he fought against Naruto's clone.

"You know, this pin looked like the one that Gittarackur use to attack me. He's not your brother is he?"

"Gittarackur?" Killua questioned. He hadn't really taken the time to remember the candidates name beside his friends.

"Hmm… hang on," Naruto created a clone and dispelled it.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was to send my command to all the clones on the island so they know what I wanted them to do. If I create a new clone, it will copy all that I know and once I dispelled it, that information is shared to all others," Naruto explained his duplication ability a bit.

"So it's like broadcasting?" Killua asked after a while. Naruto thought for a bit and nodded. It was close enough. The duo chat some more before the bush nearby rattled. Killua jumped up in defensive stance but Naruto told him to relax. There wasn't anything in the wood that could defeat them so there was no need to be jumpy. Killua relaxed a little but then returned to full combat mode once half a dozen of clones walked out the bush with a captive in tow. The prisoner wasn't bounded but he looked like he had seen better days from the tattered cloth.

They threw the jet black hair man in front of the duo before waving good bye. The duplicates left the area to do their own things elsewhere.

"Illumi….?" Killua sweated, and fear started to invade his heart. As if the Killua's voice was a wake-up call, Illumi's pitch black eyes snapped open, and he flipped up. He cracked his body a little before facing Naruto and Killua, especially the latter with unflinching eyes.

"Seem like you found it, well done," Illumi narrowed his eyes at the small object in the blond's body fingers.

"Hmmm… thanks I guess?" Naruto said sarcastically as Illumi remained expressionless. Illumi wasn't talking to Naruto. Killua didn't say anything and remained defensive with his guard up. Naruto sighed and interrupted the little sibling bonding.

"Why you put this into his head?"

Illumi turned toward the blond who questioned his method of keeping his younger brother alive. After a few moment of debating with himself, he finally answered.

"Because I needed him to stay alive, there's no point of him dying on this exam. It was designed to force him to retreat if there was a chance he could die while facing someone stronger… like you," Illumi said in a monotonous voice. There was lack of human emotion in that voice. It was cold like a natural born killer. However, the Sage remained unfazed; he had seen plenty of those kinds of people before in his previous world.

"That's kind of foolish, if Killua never fight against someone stronger than him with his all, how will he get better? Fighting against weaker opponent doesn't make you stronger, it only makes you overestimate your own ability and believed everyone is weaker than you," Naruto retorted with a smile as Illumi narrowed his eyes. There was some logic in that as Illumi rubbed the badge pinned to his chest.

"The distance between you and him is large right now, but he will surpass you soon," Naruto hinted as Illumi eyes returned to emptiness. Killua still a bit edgy at seeing his oldest brother.

"He will," Illumi stated flatly before turning around and walking toward the forest.

"Hey! If you looking for candidates to get their badges… don't bother, there aren't any left," Naruto called out as Illumi stopped. He returned back to facing the two kids.

"#371, give it here," Illumi demanded. He needed to be a qualified Hunter for his next assassination job.

"Say please," Naruto smirked as he pulled out a small box from his pocket space.

"Please," Illumi said impassively which caused Naruto to sweat a little.

'What with this guy? He had shown no emotion whatsoever… talk about creepy,' Naruto thought as he threw the requested badge at Illumi. There wasn't any reason not to since Illumi was powerful, as strong as Hisoka. Naruto wasn't here to judge who could be Hunter or not, but he didn't want people to waste their lives pointless in the next round. Naruto assumed that round would be much more difficult. Illumi caught the spinning badge in the air before giving it a quick glance. He turned away and walked into the forest to find a secluded spot to sleep until for the end of the exam.

"Is your brother alright?" Naruto asked after Illumi left the area. Killua sat back down with the blond and took another biscuit from the bowl.

"I don't know the answer to that," Killua laughed as Naruto shrugged. The duo continued their conversation since there wasn't anything else to do. Killua told Naruto about his home and his family after the Sage queried more about the Zodiack's family, and whether all Killua's family members was like Illumi.

"It sounds like a nice place, can I visit it after all of this?!" Naruto asked excitedly while Killua grinned. He would need to return home after this since he had ran off after injuring his mother.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

The last day of the exam finally came around. Hisoka had played memory card games with several clones for the few days to starve off boredom. It's a simple game where they need to find the pair within the deck with matching red and black suit as the cards was thrown in the air. He didn't use any Nen ability for them game, as such the clones managed to win several rounds. He also killed a few of them during the week since he needed to stretch his limbs, and they were arguing with him about the oddest thing. Overall, it was incredibly boring week. However, today was different.

Hisoka dodged the flying kick from Gon over his shoulder, but he felt the boy's hand grabbed onto it before completely passed by his shoulder. Gon used the momentum to spin around and deliver a powerful knee kick into the back of the clown's head. It was strong enough to send Hisoka tumbling forward while the spectators watched on from the side line.

The fox grinned madly at his newest student's prowess from the top of the Sage's head. Beside Naruto sat Killua who was watching the fight with his friend fishing rod in his hand.

"He's was a lot faster than before…" Killua mumbled, paying much attention to the fight. Naruto nodded in agreement and jerked his head forward to let Kurama fall off onto its back to the ground.

"Okay, spill it, what's kind of training did you give Gon?" Naruto asked while Kurama rolled to the side and became upright once more. Although Hisoka wasn't using any Nen to combat Gon since the boy had no idea what Nen was, Gon's overall strength and speed had improved at an astonished rate over the course of just a week. It must have been one heck of a training exercise.

"Nothing really, I just gave him hints… and some supplementary training… gravity seal," Kurama grinned and turned its body toward the fight. The boy's growth was incredible. Gon's uncanny, bottomless potential reminded the demon fox of someone. Similar to Naruto, Gon never gave up no matter what, even when his limbs were useless. Gon would crawl slowly toward Kurama with his batter body during their training and requested the fox to continue. Kurama was proud of the boy and would have increased the difficulty of their sessions but fearing it might stunt the boy's natural growth. Regardless, the current Gon was powerful for someone of his age.

Hisoka sent a fast right directly at Gon, who grabbed the hand and used its power to spin his body, aiming his knee at Hisoka's elbow. The clown winced in pain as he felt his joint cracked under the blow. It wasn't broken but it was painful as he threw his hand to the side along with its extra weight, sending Gon off. The boy flipped in the air and landed perfectly on all four like some kind of feral animal. Hisoka sent half a dozen of cards toward his opponent.

Gon's inhuman eyes could see their spinning motions in the air clearly and calculated the perfect evasive path through them. His newest reflex can carry out the request without much difficult. He dashed in zig-zag fashion, passing through the deadly paper with ease and lurched toward Hisoka. A barrage of kicks and punches was sent toward the clown.

Hisoka grinned manically at how the black-haired boy had changed so much over the week, and quickly counter the strikes. He quickly outpaced Gon's speed and sent a right into the boy's undefended cheek. Hisoka felt the impact of his fist lessen as Gon's head moved in the same direction of the strike to reduce the effective power. The boy still went flying as a result, spinning in the air like a star before crashing into the ground. He flipped up right, rubbed his swollen cheek before re-engaging Hisoka.

"The pervert still faster and he hasn't use his leg to attack at all," Naruto stated seeing how Hisoka managed to send Gon away after every clash with only fists and legworks. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw something during the fight with every strike Gon's did. The black-haired boy realized that his limb would on reach Hisoka in a direct confrontation, so he attacked Hisoka's elbow joint instead. While the damage wasn't that much per attack, with dozens of them, the clown will feel the burden soon.

Gon evaded Hisoka's straight before trying to grab the badge, still pinned to Joker's cloth. Hisoka sidestepped the attack before sending a chop into the boy's neck, stunning him as he yelped in pain, staggering away. Gon exhaled heavily as he tried to stop his leg from shaking. That attack had shock his brain and inhibited his motor function.

Hisoka, on other hand, waited for the boy to recover. The devious grin was still on his face throughout the whole battle.

"Looks like it will end soon," Naruto frowned as Killua nodded.

"Yeah, Gon has become really strong, but Hisoka is still stronger," Killua pointed out the obvious. For power ranking, Gon probably around Chunnin level versing against a Jounin. Hisoka was surprised by Gon's relentless attack when the match started but the clown had gotten used to the speed, and now, he could counter it perfectly.

'Faster… I need… to be faster…' Gon thought as he dashed forward before sending away from a flurry of punches. The speed of each connecting strike rapidly increased but it was still slower than what he wanted. He tried again and again as Hisoka felt his arms were not as fast it used to be. His joint was hurting while his opponent became much faster. Hisoka finally send Gon away with a kick.

'Hmm, interesting,' Hisoka thought, readying for another inevitable clash. Gon recovered and dashed forward again.

'Faster…!' Gon mentally screamed as his feet smashed into the ground, he felt a wave of energy pushing through his leg. He blinked as he leaped forward at an alarming speed. Hisoka was stunned for a moment while the boy almost went passed him. The ripped fabric near his chest area was flustering in the wind.

'Nen?' Hisoka didn't think much further before grabbing Gon's retreating form from behind. He pulled the kid back and slammed the boy into the ground, forming a small crater. Hisoka raised his hand up and was about to strike the spiky black-haired boy with a Nen empowered fist, but a double flying kick from both Naruto and Killua send him away.

Hisoka flipped in the air and landed. He skidded backward from the force as he blinked, realizing what he was about to do. He almost killed Gon in bloodlust after seeing the boy unconsciously used Nen.

"Match over! Gon got the badge so he won!" Naruto declared as Killua slapped Gon's cheek to congratulate him. It was the goal of this match before they started, and Hisoka agreed with the proposal. Gon, currently still in the lying in the crater, was exhausted and had bruised all over his body, but he was smiling because he had managed to acquire the badge under his own ability. The badge #44 was held up high by his hand toward the sky to show his accomplishment.

Naruto threw the box with the extra badges at Hisoka. The clown grabbed it with one hand while the other clean off the footprints from his face. Naruto put up a 'V' sign with his finger at Hisoka before turning around to help Gon up along with Killua. They were cheering loudly as Kurama returned back on Gon's head.

'That surprised me for a second, I can't wait for him to grow up,' Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation before opening the box and took out three random badges. He almost killed a budding before it could truly bloom.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Gon is stronger than before, but not as strong as Hisoka. The clown almost killed Gon in his bloodlust. Good thing Naruto and Killua was paying much attention. Unfortunately, Kurama and Naruto won't able to teach Gon and Killua about Nen since they don't know it themselves!

Gon subconsciously use Nen when he desired to be faster! Once you reach the peak of your ability in HunterxHunter world, the next step is used Nen to enhance the power of your attack!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	10. To Next Adventure

**A Hunter Chronicle:** Naruto and HunterxHunter crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Where was I with this story… sometimes I forget where I wrote up to during an arc. I generally just zoomed through an arc while plotline for it was still fresh in my mind. But now, it's became cloudy and I had to read my notes again. Okay, first off, from refreshing memory, those that have passed Naruto's test were Hisoka, Illumi, Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Hanzo and Leorio (barely).

* * *

**=[A Hunter Beginning]=  
To Next Adventure**

"Hmm?" Naruto muttered as he checked his cards. He shuffled them around in his hand and tilted his head backward to look up, which followed by a quick glance at the other players' faces. They were Killua, Hanzo and Leorio, sitting around him and forming a circle. The last one had bruises all over his face; acquired from his recent victory against a few of Naruto's clones. There was plenty of time left in the last day here, and they were just waiting for the boat to come back and pick them up so they can move onto the next exam venue.

Naruto stared at his opponent's cards with chakra flowing through his eyes, trying to see through them from his position. When that attempt failed, he tried to use his clones to cheat, but Killua stabbed one that was getting too close behind him. Naruto sighed and placed his card down in front of them, showing that he had a full-house.

"You cheated somehow! How did you managed to win every game!?" Leorio shouted angrily as he threw his cards down on the grass. He had two high pairs while Hanzo shook his head a little and did the same, but gentler. Hanzo's hand consisted of a triple. Killua, on the other hand, smirked before folding the cards together and placed them face down in front of him.

"I give up, I'm going check what Gon is doing," Killua said as he got up from his spot, and left the group behind while Hanzo tried to do pushup with his fingers, readying for the next phrase of the exam.

"Hey! What did you have?" Naruto asked but Killua simply did a hand waving gesture without turning around. Leorio quickly picked up Killua's cards, spreading it to see what the boy had. His eyes widen and shown it to Naruto, who face-palmed.

"Damn it, Killua! The point of the game was to win, why you forfeit when you could have won!?" Naruto shouted, chasing after the silver-haired boy.

Gon wasn't with the group. He was training in an open field nearby, running back and forth while Kurama shouted verbal insults or orders on top of him. Naruto and Killua entered the edge of the clearing, and was about to move towards the spiky black-haired kid but noticed that Hisoka was watching the boy with interest closer to them. Kurapika was also nearby. In fact, he was in the opposite direction across the field, but currently leaning against tree with a deadly glare at the joker.

"What wrong with him? Did you do something perverted?" Naruto asked Hisoka while pointing at Kurapika in the distance.

"Hmm… I'm only interesting in you three," Hisoka smirked as Killua stuck his tongue out in disgust. Naruto formed a tick mark at the comment. Hisoka leered at the duo for a bit before returning back to Gon's direction while spinning a card between his fingers, which was joker. Naruto had 'stolen' his deck to play poker previously.

"Enough with the bullshit,' Naruto called out and threw the deck of card at Hisoka, who caught it effortlessly.

"No fun at all, I just told him some information about he was seeking," Hisoka said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What he's talking about?" Killua whispered into Naruto's ear as the blond shook his head a little.

"Probably something to do with Kurapika's revenge," Naruto said in a low voice and paid attention towards Gon before sighing. Kurapika was seeking any information on those that murdered his family/clan and destroyed his village, and Naruto had no reason to tell him otherwise. It would be hypocritical for him to say that vengeance was not the path, considering he did exactly the same a long time ago. Hisoka must had something to do with it, but Kurapika didn't attack the clown outright, implying that the clown didn't kill the villagers.

"Is it just me or Gon gotten faster?" Naruto asked, seeing how Gon was moving much faster than before like during the time when he fought with Hisoka. Good thing they were paying undivided attention to the battle then or the murderous clown would have killed Gon on reflex. But the near death experience did help the boy's growth as he was determined than ever before to become stronger. Kurama probably had something to do with that as well.

"Yeah, how did he do that?" Killua asked suspiciously. The child assassin wondered if the demonic fox, Kurama, had taught Gon something unique. Naruto decided to tell his friend that Kurama actually made Gon's body heavier for training so when those weights came off, Gon would naturally be faster. However, Naruto have some doubt that was the only thing as he channeled chakra into his eyes and saw some sort of aura coated over the spiky black-haired boy.

"Is that…"

"Nen," Hisoka answered without hearing the rest. "He had consciously awakened his Nen," Hisoka added as the smiled broaden showing some razor sharp teeth to the side. Naruto swore he felt the intense murderous aura rising as he blinked at the clown. Killua immediately moved away from Hisoka as he felt something familiar.

"Nen?" Killua asked loudly as he was further away. Naruto sighed, seeing that.

"Stop that!" Naruto scolded so Hisoka stop emitting bloodlust. Naruto didn't know much about Nen, but Hisoka had explained something about it during the free hours in the trick tower.

"Nen is... life energy produced by all living bodies for survival," Naruto said with a sweat dropped. It sounded exactly like chakra, but he cleared the thought from his mind before continuing explaining all he knew about it.

"So that was what I felt when my brother…" Killua shivered slightly, remembering his Illumi's presence. Naruto understood what Killua was going to say since he felt it as well, especially when his clones faced Illumi in battle. Hisoka smirked at the comment about his associate, who was waking up from his nap in the wood somewhere.

"I think it's the next step to become stronger for you guys because natural strength can only go so far," Naruto hinted.

"Can I learn it? Gon is getting stronger every day and I don't want to fall behind," Killua said with a frown. Currently, he was still faster and deadlier than Gon, but at the rate his friend was growing, Killua would fall behind if he didn't further his own skill set. Plus, he wanted to defeat his brother for manipulating him, and learning Nen would help him in that endeavor.

"I don't know how Gon learn it. It seemed he just unlocked it…maybe it happened on its own?" Naruto questioned. He had no clue how to activate Nen since accessing to chakra was always possible for his kind. They had complete access to it at the moment they were born, and only needed to control and mold it afterward. Nen, on other hand, didn't at all, which baffled the Sage somewhat. He wanted to help Killua grows stronger as well, but not sure how since he lacked the in-depth knowledge of its working. Naruto turned to look at Hisoka and his eyes narrowed a little.

"You know how to use Nen right? Teach him," Naruto practically ordered as Hisoka smirked at the command. Hisoka decided to humor the boy a little.

"Hmmm… there are three ways for someone to initiate, and Nen is mostly tied to emotion and mental state," Hisoka said but didn't elaborate further. He hinted that Gon must have used the proper path, but he didn't know that Kurama had helped the boy along by stimulating his muscles with chakra. It wouldn't have been possible otherwise for Gon, who was too young to awaken it normally. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"And? Why did you stop there?" Naruto asked as Killua nodded in agreement. He wanted to know more.

"I don't want to teach you Nen. It dangerous if you didn't learn it properly, and the chance of you dying while attempting it is high," Hisoka refused flatly. He didn't want them to die before they could reach the peak of their ability, by which he meant Gon and Killua since Naruto was already at his. He was itching to fight the blond but Naruto had refused him since there was no incentive to do so.

Killua frowned at the refusal as Naruto sighed.

"Okay, you said that Nen is dangerous if not trained correctly? But Gon is actually practicing it without any one guiding him," Naruto pointed out. Hisoka smirked at the hidden meaning. If he didn't teach Gon and Killua, they would be dying when learning it themselves through trial and error, or crippled at best. Hence, their growth would stop, and he would lose some potentially preys.

"Well done," Hisoka said before dashing into the woods. He didn't know the exact process either, but someone who currently spying on them will.

Killua was confused but Naruto shuddered at the retreating sight of the clown. He didn't want to stop Hisoka since those guys hiding in the woods gave off an aura of a veteran. A while later, Hisoka returned back to the open field, dragging along with a man in a black suit behind like a sack of potatoes. The man was groaning in pain as the maniac dropped him down in front of trio kids and one animal. Gon had stopped training and joined the two when he was called over to have some chat.

"Who is he?" Gon asked with concern, pointing at the battered man.

"Spectator, examiner, whatever you want to call them, they basically stalked us to make sure we didn't cheat or something along that line," Naruto deadpanned, thinking the whole point of the round was pretty much 'you have to cheat'. His clones obviously ran into them while hunting down other people, but they chose to ignore those guys as they weren't candidates.

"Isn't attacking examiner mean disqualification?" Killua asked everyone around him.

"**Yes, but think of them as collateral damage in crossfire,** **and if any examiner couldn't defend himself from a candidate then they need to find a new job**," Kurama answered sarcastically. Hisoka grinned at the fox as it hinted what he said before during the first round with Satotz.

"**The real question is why brought him here?**"

"Hmm… you said you want to learn Nen?" Hisoka said as the trio nodded. Kurama somewhat didn't care much about the Nen's process, but still wanted to know as well as it was critical information.

"I didn't learn it from anyone so my methods might not for you, and you might die if trying to copy me. You need a proper teacher, I got you one… this guy last the longest when I went to have fun with them," Hisoka pointed as the battered man in suit. He killed a few as well since they were weakling, but he didn't reveal that.

"I can't teach you about Nen yet, you need to be a Hunter first," the brown-haired man with a nice clean cut said after the three kids looked at him.

"Is that all?" Naruto moved his face closer to the man who gulped, and sweated a little. He and other examiners already knew who this was. The blond was the only person who managed to steal the ball of Netero, and was promoted to a Hunter shortly afterwards. Both tasks were now a legend of sort as no one had done both before.

"I need to ask for confirmation first," the man said after suppressing his fear and admiration, or maybe mixture of both. Naruto nodded, allowing him to do that as he heard Netero's voice over the radio when ear-dropping in.

"Hohoho… is that so, so teach them then, they will have to learn it later anyway," the radio relayed the old-man's voice. The communication device also asked the man what was going on with the exam and even chuckled loudly at the end before cutting off.

"Netero-sama had given me an order to go ahead… Gon-kun had already gained access to his, although it's constantly leaking uncontrollably right now, I'm not sure why he hasn't fainted from exhaustion yet…" the examiner questioned with a frown. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit and had a quick glance at Kurama, who was supplying Gon with chakra to boost the boy's vitality. It was to supplement whatever energy Gon lost.

Kurama was a bit shocked, now realizing why it had to constantly supply Gon. If he left Gon for too long, the boy might die as the result. The fox scratched his face a little in shame. Hisoka was shuffling his deck of card around, uncaring much about the conversation. He had done his task so he was just waiting for the ship now.

"As for Naruto-kun, Netero-sama said it wasn't possible for him as he tried it before," the examiner pointed out as Naruto blinked.

'When did he do that?' Naruto thought and tried to remember their fight. He noticed that Netero did place his palm on Naruto occasionally at the start of their fight when they were just warming up.

'Was that all he need to awaken Nen? What the fuck…'

"Killua-kun, please come here," the examiner said as Killua stepped forward. He placed his hand on Killua's head and channeled his Nen through the boy's body, gentling jolting the aura's nodes and opening it. The grass around them swayed outward from the silver-haired boy as he releases his energy. Soon enough, the assassin's body was coated in some aura. Naruto watched it with interest.

"Now, Killua-kun and Gon-kun, do you feel the energy around you? They are being released from your body in mass from various pores. You will need to sense which pore and close them mentally. This is the first step of learning Nen, and how to control your energy flows," the examiner lectured and explained further what they needed to do step by step.

The spiky black-haired and silver-haired closed their eyes, and stood silently as they sense where the energy was coming from. They succeeded quickly and felt their body strengthening after doing so. They were both excited afterwards, jumping in the air when accomplishing the task.

Before long, the boat came by again and picked up the candidates along with all the prisoners in the cave. The ones who passed the exam round were sent up to an airship that was heading toward Hunter headquarter.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

It had been a few days since then, but with a proper teacher, Gon and Killua's ability rose to new height as they tried to grab the ball of Naruto. The trio was in a small court located at the center of the airship. It was a brand new airship due to the little accident from before. Naruto was jumping and flipping around as Gon and Killua dashed towards him at an impressive speed.

'Wow, they are getting really fast, but still nowhere near me, ahahhaha,' Naruto laughed mentally as he continued to dodge them with minimal effort. Netero and a few examiners were watching them with amazement. Excluding Naruto, Gon and Killua had become much stronger during these past few days, breaking much expectation of a few spectators. Netero stroked his small goatee as he watched them.

"I think we should have them check what type of Nen they have through Water Divination," Satoz suggested as Netero nodded in approval, but didn't want to interrupt the little game just yet.

"What about next round?" Menchi asked but Netero cocked his head a little.

"What next round? Naruto already done it… I don't think anyone who has passed the boy test isn't Hunter material," Netero said with a thoughtful expression.

"But Naruto isn't an examiner…" Menchi protested but Netero dismissed her argument.

"Then I'll just make him an examiner, and everything would be fine," Netero compromised as Menchi, Buhara and Satoz sweat dropped.

'It was that simple to be an examiner?' They all thought. Naruto just went from candidate, to Hunter, and finally examiner before the conclusion of the actual exam. No one had ever done such thing before, and no ever will after the blond.

"Catch!" Naruto said as he sent chakra into ball and threw it at Gon's. It crashed into the boy's face, sending him backwards as Naruto grabbed the recoiled ball. He tried to do the same to Killua, but the silver-haired boy had much better reflex than the previous victim and caught the ball perfectly.

"You okay Gon?" Killua asked as Gon rubbed his reddish face and then rubbed the back of his head. He was fine as he was sitting upright with a wide smile on his face.

"Hahah, I should have caught it," Gon said as Killua exhaled and spun the ball on the tip of his finger. Now he got the ball so their little game finally over.

"I think we need to go to our next Nen's lesson," Naruto said as he helped Gon up. The trio head out of the court and into a room down the corridor.

"Hey Jiji, you looked as old as ever. Where's your spring time of youth?" Naruto greeted the chairman of Hunter association, who was waiting for them in the room. Netero ignored the joke since he didn't get the reference. He had taking great interest in the trio and decided to teach them Nen personally for the duration that they were on the airship.

"Your progress is remarkable. Astonishing… I need to check which types of aura your Nen is so I can further teach you in your specialty," Netero pointed out as the trio was confused. He nodded a little from seeing their face and then continued to elaborate.

"There are six types of aura. They are Enhancer, Transmuter, Conjurer, Emitter, Manipulator and Specialist." Netero explained what each type included. Netero eyed his students as they took in the information, and started chatting with each other loudly for a bit before returning back to the old man.

"So which one are we?" Naruto asked, but Netero stroke his beard.

"To determine your aura type, you will need to go through a water divination test," Netero said and pointed at the three glass cups in front of the table. He placed a small leaf on top of each as the trio looked at their glass.

"Now, Naruto is different than you two so I'm not sure what will happen when he does this. But, for Gon and Killua, if the water volume, taste, impurities or color changes, then you would be enhancer, transmuter, conjurer or emitter corresponding to each changes. If the leaf moves instead, then you are a manipulator," Netero pointed out but Naruto put one of his hands up.

"What about if it did one of each changes like taste and volume at the same time?" Naruto asked. Gon and Killua nodded at the valid enquiry as they wanted to know as well.

"That never happened before… but I would assume you be the last and rare case, a specialist," Netero speculated. In all of his life, he never seen a Hunter who was in two different class or more simultaneously as the test would pick out the dominate trait. It could still happen if multiple traits were equally strong. If anything else occurred outside the boundary of other five classes, then the user would be a specialist. However, there was the first time for everything.

Gon attempted to see his first with Kurama watching it from on top of the boy's head. He placed his hands around each side of the cup and allowed his aura to interfere with it. The water rose up a little and spilt to the side of the glass in little droplets at first before turning into a stream as Gon increased his energy flow. Netero nodded with approval as Gon stopped.

"I'm an Enhancer?" God said as Kurama snorted. It had figured that much since the boy enhanced his own body with his aura, making his speed and power exploded into superhuman level.

"Yes you are Gon, Enhancer allowed one to increase the natural ability of an object or one's body. With practice, you can deal devastating close range physical attack. I already knew it before you attempted this test from watching you raced with Killua and Naruto around the ship. Speed enhancement is a high level technique in that class, and you are on your way to be a strong Enhancer, so congratulation," Netero complemented/congratulated as Kurama puffed up with pride. He had taught Gon how to do speed manipulation efficiently using chakra training instead. That had allowed the boy to bypass a lot of barrier with Nen's normal progression. However, Gon needed to know the basic of Nen training as well just in case.

"Nothing happened… grrr…" Naruto said as he channeled his chakra into the water. He eyed Killua, who was doing the same with Nen, but no changes as well. Killua stopped and sniffed the water a little before tasting it.

"It's a little sweet…" Killua said as Netero nodded, and explained what Transmuters were capable of from his experience.

"**Like converting aura into lighting and fire, sounds a lot like… hmmm,**" Kurama added at the end of the explanation, equating it to elemental chakra without handseals, thus it behaved like a bloodline limit.

"I'm actually good at playing around with electricity," Killua said, telling them about his training where he constantly getting electrocuted. Kurama just snorted at that.

"**Why stop at lightning only? Learn all other element as well, wind, fire, earth and water! They all have their uses, and I can teach you how to manipulate them if you willing to learn,**" Kurama offered as Killua accepted eagerly. Netero approved the suggestion. The chairman felt that this team would be powerful in the future as he could not see the limit of their potential. Well, he couldn't measure Naruto anyway since the boy didn't really show anything unless he must. He paid attention at the said boy.

Naruto was gritting his teeth in annoyance trying to accomplish the task. Netero about to stop him, but something happened.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered as the glass cracked under the constantly input of power and exploded outward, showering the table. Everyone wasn't shocked at the shattered glass that was now littered the desk. Instead, they were at the water, which still retained its form as if it was still held in a glass. Naruto blinked and stopped transmitting energy into it, but its shape remained unchanged.

"Is that specialist?" Naruto asked as Netero shook his head a little.

"I would say you are specialist before, but once you remove your hands, the shape should have deform and returned to normal. It as if the water was stuck in such state…" Netero said as he touched the water and felt as if it was solid. He picked up the liquid sculpture and put it toward his eyes to see clearly with Nen.

"This is… not possible," Netero muttered as he smashed the cup shape against the table, it didn't break or change at all, but rather, the table was dinted from the impact.

"Well, let's put you down as specialist if anyone asked," Netero compromised and put the cup on the nearby shelves. He was wondering when it would return to its liquid state. It wasn't frozen, but rather, all the water molecules were glued to each other by an extreme force like the boy ability to stick to surfaces. The trio was cheerful and continued their next lesson.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Congratulation on becoming a Hunter, this is a Hunter card, it might look like…" an egg-head in a black suit said as Naruto, Killua and Gon sat at one of desk together, facing him. Netero declared that everyone who had passed the last round would be a Hunter since they actually had fought against Naruto with the best of their abilities.

Netero also checked all the verdicts from other examiners personally and felt another examination round was unnecessary. However, some of them were complaining and wanted to disqualify Hisoka, but the old man ignored their ranting.

Leorio and Hanzo were glad they didn't have to do any more of the exam while Hisoka and Illumi couldn't care less about that. Something else caught their interest instead. Kurapika joined in learning Nen with trio for the last day. Netero stated that level-headed boy would need to find his teacher as a "hidden" exam since Netero had made an exception for the trio.

Gon was holding his hand in fist position while Kurama was yawning while lying on the table in front of him. The spiky black-haired was feeling the flow of aura through his limbs as internal muscle and bones strengthen. He was practicing punching against a small boulder a few days ago with it, and was able to shatter the rock completely just yesterday. Naruto was yawning as well since he didn't really need to train at all. He was in the top shape as he's always had been, but the crackling sounds by the person beside him didn't let him sleep.

Killua had electricity running through his fingers in small sparks in one hand, while the other was literally on fire as he tried to swirl the inferno and condensing it into a ball within the palm of his hand. He was practicing control as Kurama had taught the duo. Naruto gave some pointers occasionally. The silver-haired assassin was a Transmuter, which allowed him to convert his aura into any elements as well as mimicking their property, as such, flames will be hot and water can definitely drown someone.

Hisoka was watching his future preys with interest instead of paying attention to the speaker.

'Soon,' he thought while licking his lips. Illumi was frowning nearby as he watched his younger brother practicing Nen. It would be more difficult to control Killua if he kept growing stronger and reach his level.

"I could only did this much," Killua sighed as Naruto cracked his neck a little, facing his friend.

"You're already doing well so relax. When I was starting out, trying to form **_Karasengan_** **_(Flaming Spiraling Sphere)_**, it took me like a whole month –ttebayo!" Naruto pointed out as Lightning and Flames dissipated in Killua's hands. However, there was a still thin coat of aura around Killua's entire body. It was the same thing with Gon because Kurama had told them to maintain that coating for as long as possible. The demon fox found out that the more they practice their Nen, the more reserve they would have. It would give them unmatched stamina later on as well perfect controls since they were consciously controlling how thick the layer armors around their body were. Eventually, they could activate Nen without much thought and completely on reflex without any hesitation. It was good training exercise.

"What about her? You going to leave her behind while you run off elsewhere?" Illumi whispered into Killua's ear as he passed by the boy in the hall.

'Alluka…' Killua thought. He knew that his brother had mastery of Nen, and to get Alluka with him, he need to defeat Illumi first. Because of that, Killua wanted to quickly become stronger so he could protect her. Killua clenching his fist as Naruto sighed after seeing it. Gon looked at Killua for a moment.

"**Tell him,**" Kurama told the black-haired boy after seeing Killua's expression.

"We are friends aren't we, Killua and Naruto?" Gon asked the two beside him. Naruto nodded as Killua confirmed that they are.

"Then you don't have to do it alone, we will go to your parent together and tell them what you wanted to do with your life!" Gon said as Naruto smirked. Killua smiled at the offer.

"We were going to Heaven Arenas, so you two could train there and Hisoka wanted a formal match without interruption. As for me, I also wanted to go there as well since it sounds like a cool place from what you told us," Naruto started then grinned. "But, Killua, you doesn't have a heart it in right now since you're feeling worrisome, so we will visit your home first and take your sister with us since you are afraid Illumi might do something to her," Naruto pointed out as Killua's eyes widen a little. Gon nodded as he got the story from Kurama previously.

"How did you… oh right, keen hearing," Killua said before returning a smirk on his face.

"We're in this together; passed through the exam together and we going to rescue your sister together… with Kurama as well!" Gon declared with a wide smile.

"Yeah, and you did offer me to go visit your home so you can't refuse us!" Naruto added cheekily.

"Thanks guys," Killua said rubbing his eyes a little to clear something. Naruto and Gon nodded, and returned their attention back to the speaker.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Firstarc of this story **A Hunter Beginning** have ended. I will do the next arc, which is called the **Captive Princess**. Alluka is female in this and is a pairing with Naruto. I do not do Nen for Naruto, it's pointless since chakra pretty much can emulate all of them (the classes), and along with Fuuinjutsu, Naruto can do anything, only limited by his imagination. Plus Kurama is the fucking Juubi, a primordial god, so stop asking already. Killua in this story can eventually use all natural elements (wind, earth, fire, water, and lightning) while Gon is pretty much badass Tsunade through Kurama's training. They're still beginner of their training though.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	11. Breaking and Entering

**A Hunter Chronicle **(Naruto and HxH)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Working on plenty of other stories I have. It's time to continue this with the next Arc; the Captive Princess. Let's us continue the adventure of one shinobi, one assassin and one tamer!

* * *

**=[The Captive Princess]=  
Breaking and Entering**

Kukuroo Mountain; a dormant volcano located in Dentora Region of Republic of Padokea. It stood 3722 meters about sea level while being surrounded by a dense jungle and thick clouds, making it one of the more popular tourist attractions. Unfortunately, no one was allowed to enter the place, considering that was where the infamous Zoldyck Family lives; the family of assassins.

"**Three freaking days! Why are we taking an airship then a train!?**" A miniature fox pouted before letting out a heavy sigh. It rolled around on its seat right next to a black-spiky haired kid.

**"We could fly there but we're taking public transport instead?**"

"Hah? You sure complain a lot, Kurama. Just enjoy the ride," said a tall, manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with large brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. He wore a business suit, black shoes, and a pair of tea shade sunglasses. Seated next to him was a boy with medium blond hair with brown eyes, wearing a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath.

Leorio and Kurapika were accompanying the trio to Killua's home after the conclusion of the exam. They weren't planning to as they had their own thing to do, but meeting the infamous assassin family face to face perked their interest somewhat.

"**I have a good reason to! This is boring and long and boring! Naruto could fly directly there, marked it and teleport us! It would save the travel time!**"

"Hey! I'm not your personal portal, and we're sightseeing. We're not in a hurry anyway. If Illumi touched Alluka-chan in a bad way, I swear I will beat him up!" Naruto called out from the side as Kurama growled a little. Naruto ignored the fox and leaned back on his seat while a spiky silver-haired boy – about the same age – followed suit, but with a smirk on his face. There was no need to hurry since his sister would be safe anyway.

'Touch her in a bad way?' Kurapika thought with a sweat dropped. No one seemed to notice Naruto's misused of words. Killua might have, but didn't understand what the blond actually meant. Gon probably was the same while Leorio seemed to be oblivious. Kurapika decided to let that go.

"Naruto said it so piped down you stupid fox!"

"**What you say four eyes!?**"

"Ha? It's not that kind of glasses," Leorio defended his stylish glasses.

"**Fine, eight eyes!**"

"You just increased the numbers!"

"Leorio, don't humor him, he has been complaining nonstop since we left the Hunter Association. I think he just wanted attention. You're giving him exactly want he wanted," Kurapika whispered to his friend. Leorio sighed and calmed down.

"Oh! Look!" the last of the trio called out as he watched the beautiful landscape through the window.

"I think only one of us is actually sight-seeing," Kurapika said, noticing Gon's behavior. The boy was in awe while Naruto and Killua were playing cards. Leorio took the suggestion and began ignoring the fox since it was going nowhere, but Kurama continued his verbal insults at the future doctor. After a while, he decided a different method to annoy Leorio.

"**Don't ignore me brat!**" Kurama roared and chomped down on man's head from behind. Kurama wasn't serious of course, but Leorio was annoyed nonetheless since the fox's was drooling on top of him, mixing his hair with its saliva.

"Stop that!" Leorio bellowed and grabbed the fox off of him agitatedly. He threw it out the opened window by his side and became a bit stunned. Kurama didn't bother to try and stopped him at all.

"Ah, there's Kurama," Gon stated as Kurama flew passed him as he continued to check out the scenery.

"Shouldn't we go get him?" Lerio pointed at the direction Kurama went with a crooked smile. Kurapika exhaled, but remained quiet.

"Kurama will catch up to us. It's his fault for getting thrown out. He might get good exercise running after the train," Naruto answered as Killua nodded. They weren't at all bothered at all. With that, Leorio shrugged and sat back down. It became rather peaceful and quiet without the fox's jabbing, but Leorio was agitated the remainder of the train ride. He felt he shouldn't have done that.

The train finally stopped at a station to let out the passengers before heading to the next platform somewhere down the line. Unfortunately, Kurama still hadn't caught up to them at all. That was strange.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, looking back the train track from the platform as the train continued along the track in the opposite direction. His longtime companion wasn't nearby at all as he tried to sense it with his ability. He noticed Kurama was quite far away, but why? The Bijuu wouldn't do that unless something caught his eyes. Naruto wasn't worried at all, just a bit curious. Gon was standing by the blond's side, watching and waiting as well for the fox companion to return.

"Head up the mountains path over there to the front gate," Killua answered while skateboarding around. Naruto wasn't really asking about that, but whatever.

"You mean we have to walk all the way there?" Leorio pointed at the Kukuroo Mountain far off in the distant. Killua was about to correct the misconception by Leorio, but Kurapika interrupted before he could.

"They said there's a regular bus that tours around the mountain. One departure a day with a guide, and it almost time so we could take one," Kurapika relayed what the nearby residents had said. Without Kurama to argue that they should just run there instead, they all boarded the bus without much fuss. The only problem was that Gon wanted to go for a jog, but Leorio grabbed the idiot and shoved him into the vehicle. Naruto and Killua wanted to do the same thing as Gon since running there would be much faster, but decided the tour could be interesting.

The tour's guide was a voluptuous figure woman with curly, messy and orange hair. She wore a blue tour guide uniform and a small hat.

"Greeting Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Coco Loo. The company Terror Buses thanks you for joining us. Today, we'll present to you the assassin family…" She introduced and began the announcement. She then explained about today's schedule as the bus began rolling down the road.

"I've never been in one of these tours before. It felt weird that she's talking about my family," Killua said after he found an open seat at the back. Naruto sat next to him while Gon, in turn, sat next to Naruto. However, they quickly switched around so Gon would be by the window side, Killua in the middle and Naruto outmost next to the aisle.

"I hoped Kurama is okay," Gon said with a frown as Naruto and Killua rolled their eyes a little. The blond was more concerned with whatever able to catch Kurama's attention while Killua pondered if Kurama would ever be in danger that required their attention.

"I'm sure he will show up soon," Killua assured.

"He will be fine," Naruto asserted. From that, Gon quickly cheered up and listened attentively to the tour guide explaining about the Zoldyck family. Killua had told them all about his family on the airship trip, but Gon seemed like he was hearing it for the first time, or maybe he just like listening to it again.

"She has a nice face," Leorio said with a nod of approval in the opposite side of Naruto.

'Was that why you've been very attentive?' Kurapika thought. He was seated by the window side next to Leorio. The brown eyes then scanned the interior of the bus as well as some of the passengers. There were a few out of place with the rest. They did not appear to be normal tourists at all, but more like bounty hunters.

"I like her hair," Naruto claimed as Leorio paid him an eye.

"What? It's orange," Naruto stated flatly. Killua just cracked up at that. Gon was too busy following the tour's guide direction to notice.

**XxXxX**

"What? Your family owned this entire area!?"

"I thought I told you that before?" Killua answered Leorio's question with another question. Leorio was a bit shock as he counted his fingers for whatever reason. Gon just laughed while Kurapika sighed. Killua had told them that his family was very wealthy. They owned the entire area around the mountain.

The tourists were hanging around behind, taking pictures as Coco Loo explained a bit more about where they were at.

"Leorio probably didn't believe you when you said it so he dismissed it as nonsense," Naruto pointed out to Killua. He then examined the massive gate ahead of them. "That's an impressive gate. Why is it numbered though?"

"How do we get inside?" Gon asked.

"I will show you," Killua answered and walked towards the gate. The rest of the gang followed them behind. Kurapika was furthest behind as he leered at the suspicious people that intermixed with the tourists every now and then.

"Master Killua, you've returned," the guard greeted as Killua acknowledged him. Everyone learnt each other name quickly enough. Eventually, Killua stood in front of the massive gate to demonstrate how to enter his home.

"I think I'm up to three last times around," Killua muttered as he strengthened his arm and pushed them against the door. The fourth gate opened without much difficult before Killua let go of his strength. Without something holding them open, the door slammed back together again with a loud boom. All the tourist's eyes bulged out at the feat. It seemed impossible considering his size.

"32 tons! You have become stronger, Master Killua," Zebro, the guard, complimented. Killua clenched and opened his hands while looking at it. He didn't feel any strain at all. The training really made him stronger.

"32 TONS!?" Leorio shouted in shock, "How!?"

"Oh, I thought Master Killua has explained it to you. This is the Testing Gate. Each side of the first doors is two tons…" Zebro began.

"First doors?" Leorio interrupted. Zebro nodded.

"What you mean first door?"

"Leorio, there are seven numbers. They looked like doors and one bigger than the last. I think it must be some sort of way to measure your strength," Kurapika said after examining it. Zebro confirmed that it was.

"So first door is 2 tons, second door is 4 tons, third door is 8 tons?" Naruto queried. Everyone stared lazily at him.

"No, he meant each door is 2 tons, there are 14 in total. That's 28 tons if you opened all seven… Huh, but Killua got 32 tons?" Gon questioned, brushing his hair and trying to understand how that could be possible.

'What with these two?' Zebro thought. He chuckled afterward. Well, they were kids after all.

"No, Naruto and Gon. First gate is 4 tons and it doubled up as the number increased. So second gate is 8 tons, third is 16. Master Killua opened fourth one so it was 32 tons," Zebro clarified as the duo nodded in understanding.

"I think I could open more if I try harder," Killua joined the conversation, "want to try, Naruto?"

"Do I get anything if I opened all seven?" Naruto asked seriously as everyone stared at him lazily again. The blond needed incentive to do anything; either for fun or for rewards.

"I will show you around every place if you could open all seven completely. But if you can't, you have to teach me how to do those techniques," Killua said as Naruto raised a brow. Killua already agreed to show him around the place before this whole trip back when they were still at Hunter Association.

"But you are going to do that anyway," Naruto retorted. Killua smirked and explained that there are secret places around his home. He would show Naruto those awesome places. Naruto's blue eyes immediately sparkled. They immediately got into a negotiation of sort.

"Let's see which I could open," Gon announced as he stood before the Testing Gate. Zebro checked the boy with some interest. These were Master Killua's friends so they probably could open at least the first gate. The black-spiky haired boy exhaled, feeling his energy flowed through him. He placed his hands on the gate and pushed it forwards. The heavy gate rumbled as it was forcibly opened. Zebro's eyes widened as Gon was managed to open the fourth gate. Kurapika was expressionless while Leorio's jaw slacked at the feat. Killua and Naruto were still negotiating, but this time they were drawing something on the ground and shouting.

"The same as Master Killua!?"

"Let me try!" Leorio declared. Unfortunately, he was panting heavily as he tried to open the first one. It wasn't a bad effort as the first gate did move a little, but that was all.

"This is impossible!" Leorio protested even though Gon and Killua shown it could be done. Kurapika rolled his eyes and tried his luck. He managed to open first one without using Nen. With it, he was able to open the third one without much difficult. He felt he could go further, but refrained from doing so. There was no need to show off.

'I need to master Nen. It seemed to greatly enhance my strength and power,' Kurapika thought. He decided to explain to Leorio about the hidden Hunter's exam. Leorio nodded in understanding as he cleared sweat that covered his face. He was depressed to find out that he was the weakest of them all, and somehow missed the Nen training session with the rest.

"We have a deal," Naruto said as he shook Killua's hand. The silver-haired boy smirked.

"Out of the way," Naruto demanded as he approached the Testing Gate. He spat on his palm and rubbed them together.

"Why did you do that?" Gon asked as he was standing closet to Naruto.

"Cause it looked cool?" Naruto replied as everyone face palmed.

"It would leave your spit on the door you dumbass!" Leorio scolded as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Everyone immediately got disgusting face on as the idiot just rub spit on his hair.

"What?"

Clearing their mind, they sighed and told Naruto to just get on with it. The blond shrugged and had a grin on his face as he turned to look at the gate. It wasn't really spit, it was just water he created with a jutsu, but their faces were hilarious when they thought he did that. He cracked his fingers, staring at the gate. He then stretched and started doing warm up. After a few minutes, a certain someone had enough.

"GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" Leorio shouted angrily. Gon was laughing along with Killua.

"Do you have some refreshment?" Kurapika asked Zebro as the guard nodded and entered the guardhouse to brew some tea since this would take a while. The cup was heavy, but Kurapika had no trouble of handling them.

After Naruto had his fun at Leorio's expense, he finally placed his hands against the door and pushed it forward. Zebro and Kurapika were watching from their seated spot while sipping a little refreshment. The gate began to move as Zebro choked. Kurapika remained indifference as the fifth gate opened. That was incredible impressive to some people, but for Naruto's ability, it wasn't.

"You lost, Naruto," Killua said as Naruto let the door go and stepped back.

"That was a test to see my raw strength. Let me try again," Naruto replied as he channeled chakra through his body, strengthening it to inhuman level. He pushed against the door and all seven were opened as he cocked his head around and grinned victoriously at Killua.

"See, I did it! How much was this? 200 tons?"

"256 tons…" Leorio muttered. It wasn't the limit of the blond's overall strength as there were no eighth or ninth gates to measure it.

"Nope, you still lost. The challenge was to open them **_completely_**," Killua emphasized as Naruto blinked at the statement. His mind clicked and realized it was a trick challenge in the first place. He couldn't open them wide with his current body as his hands and legs were too short. No, it doesn't matter if he was in his original body since the door wouldn't be opened completely as they were too big for human.

"You bastard! You tricked me!" Naruto shouted while still holding the door opened. Killua smirked at the shouting.

"But you could open all seven, that's really great!" Gon said to the side. Zebro was speechless as the blond didn't show any strain of holding them open like that for a while now.

"Hmmm…" Naruto looked at the gates again before chuckling. "I'm not going back down! You might need new doors though," Naruto added as chakra wrapped around his tiny arms. He quickly converted them into winds as the spiral outwards, forming a tornado on both side. The whirling wind slammed itself into the door, pushing them further outwards while ripping out piece of stones from their body.

Killua dropped his smirk, seeing the feat. He wanted to learn something like that. He was working on wind element, but it was more difficult that the other four.

Naruto noted that the tornado would pierced through the stone door before they would open fully, thus he would still lose. He roared as chakra flowed intensify around his limb, channeling more into the technique as the tornado became larger. The newly denser whirlpool of winds crashed into the doors on either side, sending both flying in their respective direction as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Woops," Naruto said, seeing the damaged he had done to the Testing Gate. The doors were ripped right out of their hinges. They have to be replaced anyway as the tornado did tore them apart even before Naruto stepped up his technique.

"They still not opened completely though," Kurapika decided to speak up after he finished his tea.

"Eh? What do you mean!?"

"Well, you didn't really open them, you ripped them out of their socket so it technically didn't count as open. This is more like breaking and entering now," Kurapika explained as Naruto blinked and looked at Gon and Killua. They both nodded at Naruto.

'That kind of technique is dangerous…' Kurapika thought, seeing the damage. Leorio was sobbing. He wanted to become stronger as Zebro patted the man on the shoulder.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto protested and started throwing a tantrum in front of the gate. He was going to teach Killua elemental technique anyway, but he didn't want to lose at all. The tourist decided to head back to the bus after watching that. Some took a few pictures for memory. Kurapika noticed the bounty hunters left as well.

"Holy shit, are they Zoldyck's member? They are way out of our league!"

"Did you see that kid? He broke the massive doors just like that!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Where did Kurama go? Well… you will find out soon enough. Leave feedback if possible! I'm going to work on my other stories as they are all great in their own way.


	12. Training Never Ends

**A Hunter Chronicle **(Naruto and HxH)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

And we're back again. I get distracted very easily so let try again. If I pause for a long time, it most likely I went to do other thing or playing something on steam at the moment.

* * *

**=[The Captive Princess]=  
Training Never Ends**

Sniff…

Sniff… Sniff…

That was a strange behavior for a certain orange and reddish furred creature, and it wasn't an odor that could be smelled, but rather can be sensed through its original and natural ability long ago. Even though it was forced to fuse with its siblings during the last confrontation of the Great War that should not have begun, it still retained that useful ability. The menacing slit eyes of the nine-tail fox stared straight passed through the dense tree lines and obscuring foliage, sensing **_something_** beyond the visible range.

"**What is this?**" The creature sniffed again, trying to discern that dark aura that contaminated the air and ground. "**Felt hollowed like… hmmm…**"

A few minutes ago, it was thrown out the window of a moving locomotive by a certain enraged black-haired young man for using his head as chew toy while giving him a slimy and sticky shower. After being sent flying passed the beaming face of a young boy with spiky hair, the Bijuu pounced and bounced on the train tracks and graveled ground several times before sliding across the railing and lose its momentum completely. It huffed once, pulling itself up from the spot before shaking and brushing its body from all the debris and dust that'd accumulated during the trip, showing no visible sign of damage whatsoever. Nine small tails flickering back and forth as it readied itself for a dash back to the train for a brawl. However, something else caught its attention as it sensed a powerful presence.

Following the invisible trail, Kurama sniffed the air and earth without paying any attention to his surroundings. It was not until his forehead bumped into a tall and thick wall made of solid concrete that he stopped and looked around the area. Kurama creased a brow at the manmade solid fence that dared to hinder his progress before making his own entrance into the vast virgin forest beyond. With a loud boom and shower of chunky concrete along with a few silent alarms, the newly made foxhole with twisted protruding shredded metal was created in the wall. Continuing on his treasure hunt, he ran into the gatekeeper and the guardian of the forest before he could reach the golden chest.

"**Huh? Who are you…?**" Kurama asked, tilting his head back in a crouching position like a small puppy and looking directly at an enormous, but slender, hound with thick white fur. The creature gazed back with its emotionless dark eyes. It only took a second for the nine-tail fox to smack himself mentally. He realized he was waiting for a response that couldn't possibly come. "**I keep forgetting that there're no talking animal in this place. Hanging around with an idiot all day makes me stupid.**"

Kurama exhaled and stand up straight on all four again as its nine tails swayed back and forth. He quickly detoured around the beast as it was not of interest and continued following the faint trail, but bumped into the hound again. The single bushy tail beast was blocking the fox's path once more. The nine-tail beast didn't make much of it at the time and took another detour around the other side, but the hound intercepted the path again which caused a mild annoyance.

From the beast's perspective, it did not know what to do at the moment. Its order was to attack and kill all intruders, but it would be impossible to attack birds that flew high up in the sky. This strange creature with nine tails was an intruder, but the creature was also an animal so one could see the contradiction in its simplistic mind. However, seeing the fox could speak like a human then it must be a human in disguise, the hound made up its mind quickly.

"**What's the big deal? Out the way yo– "** Kurama simply jumped to the side through intuition alone as a powerful vertical paw stomp that crushed the ground on his previous spot. Feeling no emotion coming from the creature with that attack, the fox narrowed its eyes at the monster. Everyone had emotions when they tried to kill something including oneself, and the preservation of oneself was always there no matter how small. "**Eh? Who trained you, annoying pest?**"

**XxXxX**

Naruto growled angrily as he tried to put the massive gates back onto the remolded hinges one by one after losing the bet on a technicality. The blond Sage had no money to compensate for the damage he caused as his ability to create things from nothing was sealed up. Gon was helping his friend by carrying smaller few above his head with both hands with a cheerful smile on his face. The spiky black-haired kid was piling it just outside the gate while Killua skating around on the pavement outside the gate, not offering to help.

"Oi! Put the smaller piece on top!" Naruto scolded Gon, seeing the inverted mountain of stone doors.

"But it easier to get the smaller pieces first," Gon replied with all serious expression.

"You don't really need to do that, we have people for that task since there are a few who do break down the gate when they tried to get in," Killua said casually, skating around in a wide circle. "And I was joking when I said you need to fix it."

"What? Why you tell me now, you bastard!" Naruto shouted before throwing the heavy door at the silver-haired assassin. Killua smirked, jumped up into the air at the approaching flying platform. He jogged across the cracked door from one end to the other before landing back on his skateboard as the concrete slab slammed into the earth with a huge boom. With a gentle flick of his leg along the ground, Killua continued skating around the area while Leorio watched in shock from inside the small checkpoint.

"What the!?" Leorio shouted, seeing Killua just avoid something like that and returning back to skating around. "How they got so strong?"

"Simpleton," Kurapika muttered when seeing the brawl outside between Naruto and Killua. Gon apparently joined in once a piece of debris hit him. "Well, Gon and Killua have been training constantly for the last few weeks. It's expected that they were that strong."

"Eh? They were training? What training!? All I saw is those three kept playing and messing around?"

Kurapika sweat dropped and nodded in agreement. To the outside world, it would appear so, but it was more complicate than that as those games were laborious on the body. "Yes, but they were also training during that time. I will tell you more when Zebro-san finished informing intendants of what happened here. For now, have a drink. It's good and shouldn't be wasted."

"Yes! I understand. Thank you. Good bye." Zebro, the gate keeper, cleaned off his sweat with a forearm and placed the phone back onto the holder. He let out a breath of relief, knowing that he still had his job since it was not his fault to begin with. Master Killua vouched for him as well so there wasn't any problem, at least for now. Zerbo sat down on his seat as Leorio finally joined the two.

"What the…!?" Leorio tried to pick up the strange stone tea cup and found it weight far more than it should.

"It's about 20kg I believed," Kurapika estimated it in his hand before putting his cup down without any trouble at all. Zerbo nodded to confirm its weight. The long time guardsman of the Zoldyck's family was amazed that the blond teenager had no problem of handling them first time.

"I have to constantly keep up my training or I will not able to open those doors anymore," Zerbo revealed. "It just gets harder and harder each day. I might look for another job soon."

The last survivor of the Kurpa clan analyzed the old man's posture a little before sighing. He'd clearly remembered the fox's words when he requested some help with his own training. "That is because it's ununiformed weight distribution. It was a given when you need to use thing like this."

"What do you mean, Kurapika-kun?" Zerbo asked, seeing how the blond teenager knew about weight training.

"It might not looked like it, but I'm currently weight down heavily just like Killua-kun and Gon-kun. I'm not sure about Naruto, but he might also be," Kurapika divulged.

"What?" Leorio called out from the side as Kurapika chuckled.

"I'm sorry I can't show you the Seal since it was placed at my center of gravity," Kurapika said reluctantly as the very embarrassed memory resurfaced in his mind again.

_"Can you help me train as well?" Kurapika asked Kurama as the fox yawned a little on the comfortable couch that everyone vacated. They don't want to upset it for whatever reason after the threat it made to one of the examiners. Gon and Killua were running around on the airship deck in their exploration while Naruto was elsewhere, looking for something to steal most likely._

_"Alright, there's no harm in training you as well. First off, strip and let me have a look," Kurama requested with all serious tone while there a few people whispered to each other and tried their best not to stare._

_"W-what?"_

Kurapika buried the memory again as he leered at Leorio, who obviously wondered what were these thing called 'Seal'.

"Fuuinjutsu… or Sealing Techniques allowed a number of things to be done. I don't know further than that as that was all Kurama-kun revealed. There are two seals on my lower back at the moment. One is Gravity Seal that made my body feel like it was much heavier than normally, and the other is Restriction Seal which basically opposed everything little action I took. Combining together, it was a perfect form of physical training that I can switch on and off anytime in case I run into troubles," Kurapika explained.

"So Gon and Killua have this Seals on their body?" Leorio asked after a moment of thought. "In that case, I want one."

"Yes, but at what levels. I don't know. Gravity Seal have no upper limit as it multiply your weight endlessly. Restriction Seal on the other hand maxed out at certain factor. At maximum, I cannot move an inch of my body as all my actions are opposed with the exact amount of force. That is including breathing as Restriction Seal appeared to be a binding technique originally," Kurapika said, remembering that his bodily function froze immediately when he tested last level since Kurama simply told him to figure it out himself. Learn through the body as so it was seemed.

"Actually, I've changed my mind," Leorio said with some dread at the knowledge about the Seal that they had on. "I want the Gravity Seal only. It would make me stronger wouldn't it? Where did he go?"

"I think Naruto-kun could place one on you, but Kurama stated he was better at Sealing Techniques so you might want to have Kurama checked it up when he returned," Kurapika advised.

"I've been meaning to ask, who is Kurama-san?" Zebro enquired after taking in the information about these strange Sealing techniques.

"Him? No body! Just a shape shifting annoying bastard," Leorio snorted. "But I guess he's good for something."

In contrast, Kurapika sweat-dropped at the declaration, but didn't say anything further. Kurama wasn't someone who could resent such name calling. In fact, the fox and Leorio had insulted each other on many occasions, but never led to anything more serious.

Soon enough, Naruto was called into the small outpost for a request. "What you want?" The blond asked as the ground behind him was littered with destroyed boulder's remains while Gon and Killua playing snowball fight with fist size stones. "I want to get back to the game… I mean… ummm…. Oh right, checking up on Killua's cute little sister," Naruto added impatiently, seemingly forgot why they were here in the first place.

Kurapika simply shook his head while Leorio was speechless. Zebro thought they were simply escort his young Master home and didn't make any more of it, but there was more to it so it seemed.

"You want Gravity Seal only?" Naruto questioned after Leorio requested humbly. The blond boy rubbed his chin a little and shrugged. "Okay. I don't mind, but I don't think it would last for a long time since you don't have the same energy to keep it going..."

"What do you mean –"

Kurapika was interrupted by one of the trio. "Hey, Naruto. Kurama said ours would last forever because he used our own energy to power it instead," a battered Gon called out while peeking through the opened window after the victor was clear in their snowball fight. Naruto blinked at the information. That was new for him since for fuuinjutsu to function correctly, he would have to syphon off some energies from the host to keep it constantly powered. If the host did not have any, he would have to empower the seal with his own power and it would deplete in time.

"Yes, mine is the same," Kurapika said.

"Same here," Killua added, brushing his hair for stone dust.

"Hmmm… maybe he put a lot of energy into it so it would last a long time? Can I see the Seal?" Naruto asked as Kurapika and Killua looked at each other. A few second of silent went by. "Well?"

"You can look at mine," Gon volunteered, taking his shirt off to show the spiraling black mark on his muscular back. Naruto looked as chakra flowed into his eyes to see the flow of energy on the onyx patterns. There wasn't any foreign energy powering the seal like he'd expected it to. Only pure Gon could be examine.

"Damn that furball! He figured out something like this and didn't tell me!?"

"Actually, Kurama-kun had to modify after we went to train on Nen," Gon revealed while putting back his shirt to cover his visible abs. The kid implied that Kurama must have talked to the chairman of the Hunters Association, Isaac Netero, in private during their airship's ride. Naruto wondered what all that was about, but didn't make anything of it since even if he and Kurama were stuck together, it didn't mean they don't have their own individual goals.

"Hey, did Kurama order you to strip again?" Killua whispered, but only confusion was on Gon's face.

"Why would he do that?"

"Just first time then?"

"No? He never asked me to…?"

Killua had a stunned expression on his face before it was boiling with rage as he realized that he didn't really need to do something that embarrassing. "That bastard fox. I'm going to kill him!"

"Okay, but he's pretty hard to kill," Naruto deadpanned, pondering what that was all about. He then faced Leorio and pointed at the tall man. "I can put a standard one on you until Kurama fixed it up like Gon's when he returns."

"That's fine. Thanks a lot, Naruto. What do I do?"

"Just lift up your shirt so I put slab one on," Naruto answered while taking out a paint brush seemingly out of nowhere. A few drop of black ink landed on the ground before Leorio did as order. It only took a fraction of a second to apply the Seal before Naruto vanquished the brush again. "All done, just play around with it and see how you feel."

"That was all?" Both Leorio and Kurapika shouted, but the latter was more vocal.

"I mean, was that all needed?" Kurapika clarified after regaining his composure. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question since the expression was oddly familiar. His mind remembered all the pranks they pulled together long ago on pretty much everyone.

"Don't tell me the furball asked you to strip naked. Lay down on the floor with your eyes shut so he could take some blackmailed pictures in secret?" Naruto asked with a weird face.

"No, of course not. It wasn't as… complicated when I acquired mine," Kurapika said, coughing a little as Naruto narrowed his eyes before snickering. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"I can't believe you guys fall for that! Glad something like that still works here," Naruto called out in a cracking and unrestrained voice. "Don't… worry… you're not the first… and you won't be the last…"

"Stop laughing you asshole," Killua shouted, thrashing Naruto to make him stop. "Where the damn fox, I going to pay him back for that!"

"Hehe… calm down. I'm sure he has his reason... Phfff… hahahahahha! I wonder how much I could get with those pictures. Now I want to where he went!"

Regardless of how much Killua tried to snap Naruto out of it, it took a girly scream from one of their friends to do it.

"KAHHHH!" Leorio shouted as his body slammed into the ground. The stone floor of the building cracked under his newly weight before it shattered, uplifting jagged rocks around the outline of his body and he began to sink deeper into it.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Naruto scolded, disabling the Seal manually as Leorio huffed tiredly, feeling his whole body ached badly from being crushed by a powerful invisible force.

"It's like I was being pressed like a pancake," Leorio muttered weakly while sweat began to form on his brow. "Must have been several hundred tons…"

"Not 'must have', it is several hundred tons! It was set at 4853 times your weight and climbing before I stopped the energy flow. A few more seconds, you would be nothing but a pool of blood," Naruto corrected, slapping the idiot a few times.

"It's like me when I started. I went right to 100 times and couldn't move a finger," Gon claimed, sitting next to Leorio's form. "But don't worry, Leorio-san. It's all about control so you will get it eventually."

"The more energy you used, the greater the weight multiplication. To jump right into the thousands range on your first try, you're a moron. Even Kurama and me get flattened when we did that and we made of stronger stuff than you," Naruto berated, continuing to slap Leorio's head without pause. The matured people in the room sweat dropped at the blond towering over the injured. If he did something like that before, he was in no position to lecture Leorio.

"Good thing Kurama modified it so it goes up incrementally in order to prevent something like that from happening," Killua said, respecting the fox a bit more. But he was still pissed at the prank though and looking for a way to pay back.

"Yep," Gon added cheerfully. "I upped another level whenever I feel it was getting to easy to move around. I'm at level 6 right now and it getting easier. I might go up one more by the end of the day, but Kurama said too high would stunt my height so I'm not sure."

Killua stared at Gon for a fraction of a second. "Wait a second! You didn't remove it when you tried to open the gate?"

"Nope. Did we have to?"

"No," Killua lied and reactivated his own one again since he forgot about it. He felt his body heavier as his weight multiple rapidly to the level he comfortable with. "Say, what's the percentage of the second one?"

"Almost 9%, why?"

"Just wanted to know," Killua said as he placed almost double that on himself. His breathing became harder as his blood flow as constricted by internal friction. Everything around him seemed to move faster like his senses dulled, but it would return to normal again once he got used to it. If Gravity Seal trained his body externally, Restriction Seal trained his body internally, making his mind worked faster and his perception far more adept. His bodily requirement to produce the same amount of power would drop significantly.

"Want to arm wrestle?" Killua challenged.

"Sure," Gon accepted as Naruto continued slapping Leorio, who was sulking somewhat. Zebro felt like he was out of place at the moment since they'd completely forgotten about him.

"So Kurama went in first?" Killua asked, walking along side with the other two. Kurapika and Leorio weren't here with the gang as the latter wanted to train stronger and open the gate himself once it was repaired. It shouldn't take too long. And Kurapika wanted to make sure Leorio didn't do anything stupid during that time so he stayed behind as well as helping Zebro on a few things since the trio wasn't going to help.

"Yeah, Kurama passed through here," Gon said, sniffing the ground a little.

"What are you? A dog?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Hehehe... sorry, habits when I'm tracking ani…" Gon replied before trailing off.

"It's fine to call the furball that. He doesn't really care, and it's not like he's human to begin with," Naruto assured, but didn't elaborate further on that.

"A dog… oh yeah, I have a dog too. Where is he?" Killua questioned before shouting: "MIKE! COME HERE!"

It took dozens of seconds before the bush rattled, spatting out an enormous hound with white fur. "Not as big as Kurama, but he's awesome right?"

Gon sweated a little, gazing into the emptiness that was the beast's eyes, but Naruto's eyes widened a little at the creature he never seen before. It wasn't a wolf or a dog. It was something else entirely its paw. "Cool! That's one hell of a dog. Does it do any tricks?"

"Ummm… no, he's only trained to guard the area and attack any intruders," Killua answered with a shrug.

"Not even sit?"

Hear the last word, Mike sweated profusely as if it was a trigger word. Its small mind replayed the countless possible gruesome death etched into its memory. A creature with a single bloody eyes staring down at a worm with ten tendrils swayed menacing behind the nightmare's back that could tear the world apart effortlessly. The killing aura given form was so intense that it brought back a single emotion in the hollowed shell of the hound.

Fear. Absolute terror.

_"Sit!" The small fox ordered darkly and directly._

Mike obeyed immediately and dropped its hind legs to form a sitting position as if its button was pushed.

"Huh…" Naruto noticed the hound's posture from the corner of his eyes and pointed at it while facing Killua. "See, it can sit! Why you lie for? What else can it do?"

"That's not possible!" Killua shouted at Naruto, who shouted back. Gon wasn't sure why everyone was raising their voices.

Meanwhile, in a small hole with the entrance to the side of the mountain, a small fox was digging deep into it. "**Insect blocking me and wasting my time. You can't kill the instinct to survive no matter what,**" Kurama muttered with annoyance as his paw ripped out chunk of earth and stones. He really wanted to hound to ignore the **_focused _**killing intent and attack him. That way, he would able to claim self-defense for the carnage he unleashed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I don't remember an instant where I used "focused" Killing Intent. Kurama only used unfocused one that enveloped an area and knocked out anyone weak mind. Think Conqueror Haki of One Piece. Focused Killing Intent is incredibly potent as the user crushed the mind of their opponent from their sheer aura alone. It mostly used by Kurama to tell his opponent that they are way out of their depth, but they could try if they wanted and it would end gruesomely. Bottom line, fighting Kurama is a death wish. The fox is the Primordial God Shinju that can rip the world asunder. Naruto can still slapped Kurama around though. And nope, this story's not slash. There's a reason for why Kurama checked their body carefully.


	13. The Zoldyck Family

**A Hunter Chronicle **(Naruto and HxH)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Damn busy with work and real life stuff. Anyway, let me see where I was going with this story. It's mostly fun, humorous adventure of a certain blond Hunter with his two minions and one familiar so far.

* * *

**=[The Captive Princess]=  
The Zoldyck Family**

"Shiiiiiit!" was a determined curse accompanied by an exhausted breath. Countless droplets of sweat were sliding down ripped muscular back and face while his whole body bopped up and down at a steady pace. The tall spiky black-haired man continued his vigorous training as the invisible weight pressed down on his body from all angles, powered by the spiraling black mark on his back. "I'm going to surpass those brats! I will show them…"

Hearing that, Kurapika sighed while remained in a mediated position. 'It's good that you want to be stronger, but I doubt you reach their level anytime soon, and pushing your body like this will be counterproductive,' the blond teen thought and pondered if he should teach Leorio about Nen anytime soon. He only knew the basic of Aura training as it was relayed back to him from Kurama and the trio. By using the water divination test, Kurapika had found out that he was a conjurer so he was more than a bit curious to know what aura type did Leorio has.

A few more minutes went by before Kurapika spoke up. "Leorio, there's something called overdoing it and put unnecessary burden on your body. I think you should take a rest for now so you can adjust to the new weight. It's already incredible that you can do that much in such a short time, and they won't return any time soon," Kurapika advised with a hint of concern.

With a huff and heeding the words of wisdom, Leorio stopped doing any further pushup and leaned his back against the closest wall. His arms felt heavy like lead as they were enforced by the painted gravity seal, but he was strong enough to use them in order to brush away the sweats on his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Strengthening my aura," Kurapika answered simply before elaborated further as Leorio had a confused expression on. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you will find out soon enough. Officially, the Hunter exam is over, but we're only considered as true Hunter by our peers when we control and utilized the flow of our life energy called aura. Technically, it's called Nen, thus this is first step to Nen Training, and it allowed us to do some amazing feat."

Leorio was surprised that the exam wasn't over and displayed an interest on the subject. "Hah? Nen? What exactly can a person do with it?"

"I can't answer that in detail since I'm just a beginner, but you can do a lot so it seems. I was only able to learn the four basic principles, which are Ten (Shroud), Zetsu (Suppress), Ren (Enhance) and Hatsu (Release)," Kurapika answered truthfully and explained in detailed what each principle related to.

**_Ten_** allowed the user to regulate their aura once their aura nodes were opened – forcibly or not. When enveloped with it, the aura acted like a dampening barrier, protecting the owner from external mental assault and malicious emotions. Mastery of Ten through meditation essentially allowed the user to maintain youthful vigor and longevity by deterring aging. **_Zetsu_**, in contrast, was stopping the emission of aura from one's body into the surrounding, boosting one's own stamina. Since there was no leakage of their own energy interfering against foreign life force, a person was more sensitive to other's aura while remained concealed. **_Ren_** and **_Hatsu_** was a direct application of Ten, which allowed a person to strengthen and manifest their energy respectively.

"Hang on…" Leorio put his hand up as if he was in a classroom. "You're not making this up are you?"

Kurapika exhaled as he thought the same thing at first, but the evidence was irrefutable. "It is better if I show it you so be prepared. I'm currently thinking of slitting your throat and I'm strengthening my intention with Ren."

"Stop kidd –"

Leorio couldn't finish his sentence as all his senses were alerted to the immediate danger nearby as if a powerful predator was waiting to ambush him. He shivered a little once the feeling went away. The future doctor stared at his friend in astonishment, blinking several times to clear his mind from all logical reasoning on how something like that was possible. "That was… surreal!"

"Yes," Kurapika asserted and wondered if killing intent was just an advance application of Ren. If it was, the aura Kurama emitted was quite intense, so much so that it was able to overpower other Hunters' protective aura and filled them with dread. "Not saying that it's completely meaningless, but Naruto forgot to mention that physical training can only go so far. Nen can enhance your speed and power to inhuman level, and having a lot of muscles would not protect you from its assault. It seems that Gon and Killua had mastered Ten, Zetsu and Ren from what I could tell. They're moving onto the next step with Hatsu, but I'm not sure what it is."

That would explained why they could carry objects many times their own size without an apparent increase in muscle mass. Leorio took a moment to take that in before cursing. "Shit! What's the point of all this then?"

Kurapika's mind conjured up a super bulky person, blocking out the sun. "Maybe for intimidation?"

Elsewhere, on another continent, a golden-haired girl sneezed as she looked up at the clear sky with a single fiery ball, showering warm rays upon the lands. "What was that all about?" The double star Hunter queried nobody before returning back to the battered person tied up in front of her. "What were you saying about a gem that looked like the planet?"

**XxXxX**

"Someone's spying on us," Naruto finally announced while still strolling leisurely down the uneven earthen forest path along with his two minions by each side. "It has been for a while… I thought it was an animal at first, but now, I'm sure it was a person."

"I don't see anything," Gon said, scanning the dense foliage on either side of the path with sharpened eyes. There was nothing out of place as far as he could tell.

"Baka! It wouldn't be spying if they standing out in the open for you to find!" Naruto scolded Gon. "Remember your training! To find someone that is completely out of view, you'll need to use… what was it?"

"You mean Zetsu?" Killua asked. Zetsu was used for tracking other by suppressing one's own aura and immersing in other's energy, if there were any. However, it was quite dangerous as the user would be defenseless. A small Nen enhanced strike would inflict massive damage if connected.

Naruto snapped his fingers and gave a single nod. "Yea, that's it."

"Are you sure, Naruto? I can't sense anyone around us," Gon asserted after his aura retreated into his body in order for him to feel his surroundings. Killua followed suit to see if that was the case.

Naruto looked around the wood once more before nodding. "Yes, faintly, but it's nearby. If you can't sense them then they must be able to conceal themselves better than your ability to find them so you need to train more on it."

'I didn't think he was able to hide this well… from Nen as well?' Killua questioned mentally as he realized who it was. There was only one person who hanged around the woods, spying on passing guests.

"Want me to capture and interrogate them?"

"No… it's no one, let's just go," Killua insisted and continued ahead of the group.

Naruto wondered what was that all about, but decided to comply nonetheless since Killua didn't want to talk about it. Gon looked around the area a few more times before running off after the other two. The young spy continued to follow them out of interest, but the traditional Japanese attire he had on slowed down his progress somewhat.

"Hey! Do we have a plan?" Gon asked.

"Ah… I forgot," Killua muttered, admitting his mistake. "We should discuss of one."

"Huh? I thought we're just going to walk in, beat up Illumi and anyone that got in the way and take your sister with us," Naruto answered with all honesty. Gon blinked while Killua face-palmed.

"You can't do that!" Killua shouted.

"Eh? Why not? It's simple and easy to remember," Naruto retorted with great determination while the silver-haired assassin sighed. Not wanting to argue pointlessly with his friend, Killua crouched down and picked up a twig. He started to draw up a proper plan on the dirt instead of following Naruto's one, which most likely result widespread destruction and a lot of pissed off people.

"Why is your sister locked up?" Gon asked after joining Killua and looking over the devised plan upon the earth.

"Yea, I wonder about that too. Is she dangerous? It's not like she's more dangerous than you or your emotionless brother is she?" Naruto asked before Killua could answer the previous question.

"No, my sister is not dangerous. It because she was born with unexplainable ability," Killua answered sorrowfully. "Illumi wants that power by any means, and if I don't stop him, no one will."

"Huh? What about your dad and mum? And barring Illumi because the guy is a dick, what about the three other brothers you have?" Naruto enquired.

"Three brothers?" Gon repeated the last part. "Hey! How much siblings do you have, Killua?"

"I have five…" Killua began. "Wait! How you know I have four brothers in total?"

"Nothing hard, it's all from this pamphlet here," Naruto answered, producing the tour pamphlets in his hands, one for each. "It was free so I thought 'why not?', and I didn't see you take one from the stand so here. I got plenty of copies too."

'Why you need more than one?' Killua thought.

Naruto handed them to the other two boys so they could have a quick read through it. The Zoldyck Family was the first part of the tour, but none of the members of the elusive family was named or photographed. "See, it said that the Zoldyck have five… HANG ON A MINUTE!? You only have five siblings!? But if they're all males then who the hell is Alluka-chan?"

"She could be adopted," Gon pointed out a logical answer, putting the pamphlet down, "or they could have got the information wrong? It's a secret family of assassins!"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No, Alluka isn't adopted and they got it right, or at least it was right when she was born. She is my biological sister," Killua revealed as the other two froze up.

"Ummm… You don't mean to say that…" Gon had a hard time putting it into words.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto interrupted Gon, pointing at Killua with slight disgust. "Are you saying your sister was a dude?"

"Yeah…" Killua sweat-dropped as an event from past appeared in his mind. "It's because of me I guess, here's what happened."

_"Umm… what's wrong?" Killua asked after seeing his almost three year old brother's eyes had turn pitch black. Alluka, whom kept referring himself as female when he was able to talk, was very much attached to the middle child of the Zoldyck Family. Alluka didn't response to his question, however._

_"How do I make your eyes back to normal?"_

_Something else explained that if you asked **her** for one 'wish' it would return back to normal while listening to three of her requests, it will become black again. Killua, being a smart child as he was, understood the meaning immediately. However, Alluka had returned to normal once the answers were given._

_"Onii-chan, can you give me a hug?"_

_Killua blinked, knowing it was a request. "Okay, come here, Alluka."_

_"Alluka, I was wondering. Are you a boy or a girl?"_

_"Onii-chan is silly. Of course I'm a girl!" Alluka giggled cutely before letting go of her brother and sat back down on the floor, surrounded by her toys. "Can you play with me?"_

_"Okay," Killua answered, accepting Alluka for what she was and joining her._

_"Can I have that?" Alluka requested, pointing at the handmade doll in Killua's hand. He smiled and gave her it, completing the third request. As explained earlier by **something**, Alluka immediately entered her wishing mode._

_"I want Alluka to be herself," Killua requested without hesitation. Alluka returned back to normal soon afterward, but passed out from exhaustion._

"Wow!" Gon was amazed after hearing the story while Naruto raised an eyebrow at such power. A certain god had decided to dump him in this world in order to teach him a lesson while casually hinting about a certain wish granting power. However, seeing that he was here in Kukuroo Mountain, not of his own will, but rather simply because of someone's machination, had ticked him off a bit. He sighed afterward.

"So mentally, Alluka is a girl, but stuck a boy's body?" Naruto asked. He didn't care much for the gender bending aspect of the wish as he used it to mess with people all the time.

"Yes, my second wish was to correct that mistake," Killua answered without regret. "After that, I tried to stop her from using her power for anything absurd since the more impossible the wish was, the stronger the drawback. Eventually, father decided the best course of action was to lock Alluka up and prevent anyone from interacting with her."

"Hey, it's just like our new powers," Gon stated, holding his fist up as aura enveloped it. He was working on his technique after gaining some mastery of Hatsu. The last principle gave one's aura real form, but there always a drawback depending on how powerful the technique was. "It must be Nen then!"

"I thought so as well," Killua agreed as lightning crackled between his fingers before transforming into fire. The intense flames swirled and condensed into a ball before exploded outward in a blast of superheated wind. The silver-haired assassin's hand was cut and scotched by the technique, but he showed no discomfort. "Just like me, who must exchange pain and torture for the mastery over the elements, Alluka must exchange something when she grants a wish. I don't know what it is, but it's must be something important considering the scope of her ability. There is no limit to her wish from what she showed."

"I see," Naruto mumbled before roaring skyward with his fist clenched. "Okay, I've decided! Nobody should be locked up and used as a tool! I will show the world of hurt to any asshole who dare to think that way!"

'That seemed personal,' Killua thought when hearing the outburst, but he patiently waited for Naruto to pledge something with himself quite loudly.

"What about the rest of your siblings?" Gon asked softly.

"Illumi is the oldest. You've met him," Killua replied. Gon nodded as he in fact saw Illumi during the Hunter Exam.

"Milluki is next in line. He's both the biggest and weakest," Killua said a smirk. It took Gon a few seconds to understand the literal meaning. "Then me and Alluka. Kalluto is the youngest, but he's a bit weird."

_"Do you want another sister, Onii-sama?" Kalluto asked while wearing a kimono with yellow obi tied around his waist. The youngest child seemed to have a strange infatuation with Killua, thus envious of Alluka for what she currently had with Killua. But unfortunately, Killua only felt disgust at the attempt and didn't bother to correct it._

Naruto stretched his arms a little and rejoining Killua and Gon on the ground. "How strong are other members of your family? Like your father, mother, uncle, aunt, gramps, dog… never mind about the dog."

Mike was still sitting at the same spot where they'd left him. The zombie like creature didn't accept any other command from the trio after 'sit', and Killua and Gon had to stop Naruto from inflicting serious harm on the dog for ignoring him.

"I'm not sure, but I've always believed father and gramps to be more scary than Illumi," Killua admitted before frowning. "You've fought Illumi during the exam right? If I was to fight against him, what are my chances?"

"Eh? I don't know since Illumi wasn't serious then, and I wasn't either," Naruto answered. He was only measuring each of the candidates' power and disqualified them so they wouldn't get themselves killed in the next round. Illumi and Hisoka had set themselves apart from the rest through their display of power. Hisoka had forced him to fight seriously without using higher tier ability, but the crazy Joker was handicapped due to his bloodlust, perversion and general insanity.

"Also, your brother had higher kills than Hisoka because somehow he managed to control some of my clones with stupid pins of his," Naruto continued with a headshake, knowing that Nen based attack would also affect him and his clones.

"Hey! What about me fighting against Hisoka?" Gon asked curiously.

"The pervert clown will rape you if given the chance so stay away from him!"

Gon gulped before laughing. "Ahahaha, there's no way he would do that. Would he?"

"Don't say that I didn't tell you so," Naruto warned and then returned his attention to Killua. "You might able to stand up against Illumi for a while, but your chance of winning in a **_fair_** fight is low."

Killua sighed. He had expected that since he only recently learnt about Nen and was still a novice while Illumi had mastered it in the time he had. "How small is it?"

"Let's see," Naruto stood up, stretching a little. "Remove all the seals and attack me with the intention to kill. I will measure how you fare against what little I knew of your brother. You can try as well, Gon, and I tell you where you stand against Hisoka since you want to fight him fair and square."

Killua and Gon nodded and stood up from the spot.

"I will go first," Killua declared while releasing his Gravity and Restriction seal with a thought.

"Eh? I want to go first," Gon argued.

"You owed me one from before," Killua reminded Gon that he lost the arm wrestling earlier.

"Next time, I will win for sure!"

The silver-haired boy felt his body became much lighter while his senses sharpened. The world around him slowed down, but that was only because his perception was much faster once the restriction was removed. Lightning manifested itself around him, crackling menacingly in the air as an intense version wrapped itself around arms and fists. Killua lowered his head a few millimeters before he lurched forward with impressive speed.

Naruto braced himself as Killua landed a thunder punch into the blond's guard with all his mustered strength. The lightning bolt erupted forward upon impact, propagating through the Sage's armguard while charring his hand's flesh as if they were made of paper. It zigzagged along the air between his arm and chest, drilling through his cloth to the soft flesh beneath. Millions of volts were coursing through the Sage's body before emerging out his back and zapped the tree lines behind.

"Gahh…" Naruto gasped in pain, feeling the extensive damage that was inflicted when being forcibly uplifted into the air by the bolt of lightning. His heart had stopped during the interval before he landed neatly on solid ground again. Naruto was pushed back at least a meter as he held his chest in discomfort.

"Ouch! That really hurts! If you punch Illumi with that, I'm sure he would be out of it for at least a few seconds. It's enough for you to follow up," Naruto whined and rapidly healing his injury with his own power. "But only if you can match his speed or trick him somehow."

Killua nodded, but feeling a slightly tired when completing that technique. It must have taken quite a bit of energy out of him.

"I'm next," Gon called out before holding his hand together. "**Jaganken: Rock**!"

"NO SPECIAL ATTACK!" Naruto shouted.

"Killua did his special attack so why can't I?" Gon complained.

"I'm not target dummy. Test that on something else," Naruto retorted with irritation. He wasn't about to just stand there and tank one of Gon's unrestrained attack that proved to be quite devastating. It will be a match for one of Baa-chan's punches one day.

Frowning, Gon stopped charging his attack and entered another attacking stance. His aura swayed a little before disappearing completely from the outside. It strengthened his muscles to great height before landing a punch into Naruto's hand-guards.

The blond Sage wasn't surprise by the power and speed of the strike as it was still within manageable range. He was surprised at something else. Gon's presence disappeared completely in the instant before the assault.

"What do you thi–"

"Hang on a second… did Kurama taught you that?"

"Kurama taught me what?"

"That technique?"

"Huh? I didn't use any?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Stop that," Killua decided to stop the idiotic conversation since it was not going anywhere. "Naruto, can't you just explain what you are talking about?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you are actually talking about!" Gon added.

"My bad…" Naruto apologized. "You won't reach it there anytime soon, but I guess I could tell you more about it now. Question! When you fight against an opponent that quicker than your eyes could follow, what do you do then?"

"Sense him through other means," Killua answered while Gon was still thinking.

"I suppose. Okay… when your speed reaches a certain point, you can't rely on your eyes to see your opponent as they would be moving too fast. Your intuition and battle sense is what you should trust from then on to block assault and attack accurately."

"Huh? Why you tell us that now?"

"Because I couldn't sense Gon's presence at all when he attacked me," Naruto answered with a sweat dropped. "I wouldn't able to block his perfectly if he was much faster."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hisoka couldn't detect Gon when he was waiting for the clown to be distracted. Granted, Hisoka was a quite insane then, but that was a feat regardless. Gon is actually naturally talented with Zetsu, or more correctly unique version of **_In_**,which will be used in combat later arcs if the story continued that far. Nen ability will affect Naruto just like his chakra ability affected Nen's user and there are some very unique and dangerous Nen based power. Alluka is a girl mentally while Kalluto is just a cross-dresser.


End file.
